Némesis
by luna-sj
Summary: Milo, un noble espartano criado en Macedonia, conoce a Camus la noche de coronación de Alejandro III sin saber todo lo que el destino les tiene preparado. Slash: CamusxMilo
1. Chapter 1

**Nota inicial: **Esta es la versión revisada de "Grecia". Con ajustes históricos, corrección de errores ortográficos, mejor redacción y una que otra escena extra.

Actualmente en "Grecia" hay doce capítulos subidos, pero sólo los siete primeros requieren edición, de modo que a medida que los vaya corrigiendo los iré subiendo aquí. Asumo que no me llevara mucho tiempo, pero aun así les pido paciencia, sobre todo a los antiguos lectores. Por supuesto, ningún reviews publicado se perderá y al final tendremos la misma historia con titulo diferente.

Agradezco de antemano la comprensión y pido las respectivas disculpas por las molestias causadas.

* * *

**Información histórica:** La Grecia antigua estuvo poblada por cuatro tribus: los aqueos, los jonios, los eolios y los dorios. Los aqueos fueron los más antiguos y tuvieron varias dinastías. La última fue la dinastía atrida, cuyos reyes fueron Agamenón y Menelao, el primero en Micenas y el segundo en Lacedomonia (Esparta). Las dos grandes obras de Homero, la Ilíada y la Odisea, están basadas en esta civilización.

* * *

**Némesis**

Por Luna-sj

**Parte I**

La noche ha caído, finalmente. Es una noche oscura y serena en donde la luna ha preferido no asomar. El cielo, desde mi balcón, luce aterciopelado y ondulante gracias a la infinidad de estrellas que titilan tenaces. Al este y siempre incansable, el Escorpión surca el infinito en eterna persecución a Orión. Siempre me pregunté si esa fue la verdadera intención de Zeus cuando decidió honrar la divinidad del legendario cazador, condenarlo a huir por siempre. A veces me parece que sí, cómo un indicativo de que hay errores que no se pueden ni se deben perdonar…

La media noche no tarda en llegar y con ella la sensación de que mi camino ha encontrado su final. Ya no hay más pasos que andar, ni horizontes que mirar. Y es justo. Ya todo lo que merecía ser vivido, lo he vivido; y todo lo que era necesario ser sufrido, también lo he sufrido. No me puedo quejar. Más pido al dios de dioses me permita unos instantes más para grabar en mi mente el mundo que se extiende ante mis ojos. Es un mundo joven e intrigante, basto y hermoso, que en sus entrañas esconde secretos mil, y contrario a lo que los sabios aseguran, no conoce fin alguno. Lo sé porque yo he sido uno de los que ha ido en busca del gran abismo por el cual el mar se precipita a un vacío insalvable, más no lo he hallado y en su lugar sólo he visto bastas tierras. Tal abismo no existe, al menos no al alcance del común mortal. Creo más bien que está en la mente de los dioses, y acaso en sus corazones, si es que han de tener uno. Y no es que sea un hereje, acabo de apelar a la omnipotencia de Zeus para respirar unos instantes más, sino que la experiencia me ha enseñado que si hemos de llegar a un abismo no es por merito de nuestros pies, ni de nuestro caballo; es por nuestro mal accionar… Por nuestro mal accionar, eso es. Pues sólo cuando nos detenemos al borde de aquel abismo y vemos su inmensidad voraz, entendemos que su materialidad es insostenible, pues su infinidad ha sido pensada para contener la ignominia humana. ¡Oh si!, sesenta y cinco años he debido de vivir para llegar a esta simple conclusión. Espero no hayan sido muchos años, aunque por supuesto eso han de juzgarlo ustedes, únicos testigos de esta noche que, lo supe al despertar esta mañana, será la última que veré.

Necesito hacer una pausa aquí, de pronto la nostalgia amenaza desbordar los linderos que le he impuesto. De pronto quiero regresar en el tiempo y corregir errores. Sé que es imposible, ¡oh, Zeus, cuán imposible es!, pero han de saber que hasta un elegido de dioses se desespera al percibir el vaho de la Muerte rosar su nuca. Y si él lo hace, ¿por qué no he de hacerlo yo; un común mortal que ha errado cuando debía acertar, que ha olvidado cuando debía recordar, y que ha odiado cuando debía amar? ¿No es acaso normal, o, al menos, tolerable? Después de todo, la vida es tan intrigante y corta que al último día uno llega con más preguntas que respuestas, más aun si como yo se vive muchas vidas en una. No pocos me han preguntado cómo es posible ello y siempre una ha sido la respuesta: por amor. Amor de súbdito, amor de hijo, amor de padre, amor de hombre. Amor de Humano. He ahí tantas vidas, tantos sueños y secretos. ¿No se les antoja hermoso? Estoy seguro que sí. Ahora bien, es dado por cierto que para contar una historia es recomendable iniciar por el principio, pues según los entendidos, el origen es la fuente de todo. Aunque apoyo esta noción, creo que cuando la exuberancia de la vida es la cuestión a tratar, la línea del tiempo no determina la importancia de los sucesos y, como en mi caso, a veces el día de la muerte es más importante que el día del nacimiento. Ésta verdad, paradójica en esencia, llevaría mucho tiempo explicarla en conceptos, por lo que en adelante me limitare a narrar todo lo acaecido y dejare que ustedes formulen sus propias conclusiones.

Para empezar, permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Milo, que significa, de forma reveladora, El que espera, y soy hijo de un noble espartiata que vio en las tierras fértiles de Macedonia la oportunidad de forjar un nuevo comienzo. He ahí mi origen. Un origen decisivo para que ustedes puedan juzgarme con justicia y yo mismo comprenda ciertas acciones que conllevaron a falsas verdades y pactaron, irremediablemente, que hoy despertara con este sentimiento premonitorio, que, siendo fatídico, resulta también digno al haber llegado el día acordado, como un mensajero al que le has confiado un recuerdo bajo la promesa de devolvértelo una fecha deliberada y él ha cumplido sin demorar un instante. Eficacia al servicio del hombre, prodigiosa e intimidante, y que, sin ser fuente, da inicio a esta historia.

Corría el año 336 y el rey Filipo II acababa de ser asesinado. Si bien fueron las manos de Pausanias las que acertaron el golpe mortal, hasta ahora no se sabe quién fue el autor intelectual de tal asesinato. Algunos acusan a los persas y otros se inclinan por la culpabilidad de la princesa de la Casa Real de Epiro, la reina Olimpia. Personalmente comparto esta inclinación, no sólo porque conocí de cerca la ambición de la bella reina, sino también porque la vida me ha enseñado que las mujeres pueden ser tan o más peligrosas que las cobras cuando de defender a sus vástagos se trata. Pero hoy no he venido a hablarles sobre aquella admirable mujer, sino más bien de cómo su legado influyó en mi propia vida. Y cuando me refiero a su legado estoy hablando del Gran Alejandro III.

.

Acababa de cumplir cinco años cuando de la poderosa Esparta pasé a vivir a la prospera ciudad macedonia de Pella. Admito que en ese entonces poco o nada me importaba por dónde andaban mis pies, pero ahora que me jacto de sabio puedo asegurar que no hubo mejor lugar donde crecer. Las tardes en que corrí tras la lluvia, las noches bajo la vigilia de la hermosa luna y los amaneceres cargados del aroma de la hierba, hicieron que mi espíritu se moldeara al ritmo de la naturaleza. Era en Macedonia donde los poemas de Homero lograban hacer llorar a nuestras impetuosas almas y era en Pella desde donde soñábamos con la grandeza.

Por ser hijo de un noble griego, mi infancia transcurrió sin más preocupaciones que dar dolores de cabeza a las doncellas con mis travesuras, luego, siendo ya un adolescente, se las daría escurriéndome a sus habitaciones de noche. Era una buena vida sin duda, aun más teniendo de compañero de fechorías al propio Alejandro. Aunque no sólo a eso nos dedicábamos, porque al ser los futuros líderes de occidente, nuestras responsabilidades eran grandes. Además, Filipo no aceptaba medias aguas cuando se trataba de la educación de su corte. Fue debido a esto que desde temprana edad fuimos víctimas de los maestros. Digo victimas porque para unos niños que aprendieron a hablar escuchando el canto del viento es una condena el tener que sacrificar las alegres mañanas de primavera para sentarse alrededor de un maestro.

En nuestros primeros años de estudio fue Leónidas el encargado de moldear nuestros ingenuos espíritus; luego sería el propio Aristóteles quien nos impartiría los conocimientos necesarios para hacer germinar la semilla de la grandeza en nuestras mentes ingenuas. Bajo su tutela las sesiones de clase se convertían en discurso de aspiraciones griegas por parte de unos retoños que poco o nada sabían de la vida.

El más ambicioso sin duda era Alejandro. Había una roca en especial donde le gustaba treparse para calcular los dominios de su padre, mientras nos decía que un día no habría tierra seca en el mundo por donde él no anduviera. Nosotros lo observábamos maravillados al ver el destello en sus ojos. Era como si el fuego de mil antorchas crepitara en sus pupilas insólitas (una marrón y la otra gris).

—Nuestro guía primero tiene que aprender a enderezar la cabeza al cabalgar —solía burlarse Hefestión.

Alguna vez escuché decir que de amor nadie se ha muerto. ¡Qué gran mentira! Hefestión amaba a Alejandro y Alejandro amaba a Hefestión. Eran dos almas gemelas, toda Macedonia lo sabía y nadie se atrevía a desafiarlos. Ni siquiera nosotros, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiéramos celos. Pero claro, nada comparado a lo que sentía Olimpia. O hasta el mismo Filipo. Los reyes de Macedonia vivían atormentados con tan negligente amor.

Aunque en nuestra sociedad amar a otro hombre es tan natural como respirar, hay ciertas reglas que se deben obedecer para no caer en lo absurdo y refutable. Es así que para nosotros el amor entre hombres es algo sublime y único al ser fuente de virtudes. Los hombres necesitamos relacionamos con nuestros iguales para mantener y perfeccionar nuestra naturaleza superior. Un amor basado en la inteligencia, la sabiduría, la belleza, y por supuesto en el placer. Todo esto siempre y cuando los amantes aprendan el uno del otro, de lo contrario aquéllos pondrían estar haciéndose un mal al permanecer juntos.

Era debido a esto que en nuestra sociedad los jóvenes buscábamos la compañía de un hombre adulto, así podíamos aprender sabias lecciones que luego enseñaríamos a otros jóvenes. Era prácticamente un deber hacerlo en los primeros años de la juventud. Yo mismo pasé por esa etapa, aunque debo decir que no se me hizo nada agradable ya que mi mentor era un hombre posesivo y estúpido, tanto así que al final fui yo el que terminó enseñando y no al revés. Fuera de esto, tuve mucho tiempo para disfrutar de mi juventud. Por supuesto, admito que a pesar de toda mi fanfarronería, mis ojos brillaban más cuando conseguían una mirada de Alejandro. Sin embargo para mi desgracia y para la de muchos, Hefestión era el único dueño de su corazón. ¡Qué decepción sentíamos al verlos juntos! Aunque no éramos los únicos desencantados con la idea. Como les decía, los reyes vivían decepcionados de ese amor, ¡y es que qué provecho podría traerles si apenas eran unos mocosos! Por supuesto, eso no era lo que más les preocupaba, sino más bien el que Alejandro no mostrara interés por las mujeres. La misma reina Olimpia se desasía en nervios al imaginarse a su hijo sin herederos, y ni que decir del rey Filipo, quien bramaba sentado en su trono.

Fue así que ambos, cada uno por su lado, trataron de entusiasmar los humores de Alejandro presentándole bellas cortesanas. La más hermosa y especial fue Kallixeina, quien, yo creo, fue la que atizó el deseo por las mujeres en él, haciéndolo llegar al punto de trepar muros y desafiar nobles por tenerla.

Con su gusto por las mujeres resuelto, Alejandro pasó a ser la promesa griega de mi tiempo. Y todo marchaba bien hasta que Filipo decidió divorciarse de Olimpia para volverse a casar con una autentica macedonia. Ya en ese entonces la relación entre ambos estaba tan deteriorada que no se molestaban en ocultar su mutua repulsión en público. Sin embargo, esa boda fue un golpe bajo para la orgullosa mujer, además de humillarla, representaba una amenaza para el reinado de Alejandro. Algunas malas lenguas incluso osaban a decir que de esa unión nacería un legítimo príncipe macedonio, un digno heredero del trono. "¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Un bastando?", fue el grito enfurecido con que Alejandro interrumpió el discurso del flamante suegro de Filipo, Atalo, después de arrojarle su copa de vino.

¡La que se armó! Insultos, amenazas, golpes. La celebración se convirtió en una batalla campal. Alejandro defendió a su madre y nosotros, sus amigos, lo defendimos a él. Atalo nos echó los guardias encima, nuestros padres intentaron hacer de mediadores y Filipo renegó de su suerte. Pero todo fue inútil y al final Alejandro fue echado del salón cuando en una explosión de cólera se burló de su padre con las siguientes palabras:

—Quiere cruzar Asia, pero ni siquiera es capaz de pasar de un lecho a otro sin caerse.

Filipo, que acababa de tropezar y caer al suelo, se levantó con ayuda de sus guardias y envainando su espada le señaló iracundo.

—¡Bastardo, fuera de mi presencia! —le ordenó.

Hubo un instante de total silencio y a continuación una ola de murmuraciones se alzó en todo el salón. Alejandro le dirigió a su padre una dolorosa mirada y salió. Nosotros miramos a todos lados, esperando que alguien hiciese algo para detenerlo, y al no ver reacción alguna fuimos tras él. En vano nuestros padres intentaron contenernos, indignados montamos nuestros caballos y salimos de la ciudad siguiendo a nuestro gran amigo. Alejandro se había propuesto sacar a su madre de Pella a fin de protegerla y sin esperar ningún tipo de disculpa por parte de Filipo emprendió el viaje hacia Epiro. Nosotros los escoltamos y una vez la reina segura en el palacio de Alejandro II, rey de Molosia, nos dirigimos a la frontera de Macedonia a fin de despistar a los soldados de Filipo.

Fueron muchos días de vagabundeo. Pasamos hambre, sed y frio sobre nuestros caballos, pero nuestro orgullo no menguó ni un sólo instante, al contrario se hizo poderoso y ferviente. Alejandro y Hefestión soportaron juntos aquella humillante adversidad y no dieron su brazo a torcer sino hasta que los mensajeros del palacio nos anunciaron que Filipo clamaba perdón a los cuatro vientos. No puedo asegurar si fue la presión de nuestros padres o el amor por la sangre lo que obligó al rey desistir de su castigo, pero aun en nuestra desventurada situación nos hicimos de rogar, y sólo cuando estuvimos seguros de la sinceridad del rey decidimos regresar, orgullosos y hasta resentidos. Yo acababa de cumplir veinte años, pero mi padre me recibió con una tunda digna de cinco. La peor que recibí en mi vida, hasta hoy todavía me duelen esos golpes.

La calma regresó, pero no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que poco después Filipo sería asesinado frente a toda su corte. Sucedió en la celebración de la boda del tío de Alejandro, Alejandro de Epiro, con la princesa Cleopatra. Los Señores de Epiro se sentían ofendidos por el divorcio de Olimpia y Filipo, y a éste último se le ocurrió ofrecer la mano de su propia hija a fin de aplacar el descontento, treta diplomática muy bien pensada.

Era un día hermoso aquél, pero Alejandro se veía muy inquieto, quizá augurando el inminente desastre. Todo aconteció muy rápido. Filipo entró sin guardaespaldas al teatro donde se celebraba la boda y fue atacado de improviso por Pausanias, uno de sus guardias, resultando herido de muerte por una puñalada en el costado. Durante unos instantes la confusión reinó y fue Alejandro quien emitió un grito desgarrador. De inmediato toda la corte se precipitó a la arena y Filipo fue rodeado por una horda de rostros escandalizados. Alejandro se abrió paso entre los cuerpos y ordenó llamar al médico al tiempo que caía arrodillado atónito junto al cuerpo empapado en sangre. De nuestro grupo salió Hefestión y yo fui tras él. Hicimos a un lado a la gente y caímos de rodillas junto a Alejandro.

—¡Por todos los dioses, que alguien me ayude! —lo oímos gritar.

Un grito impotente al ser Filipo ya un cadáver. Hefestión yacía perplejo, pero en vista de que nadie hacía o decía nada, recuperó el control de sus reacciones y obligó a Alejandro a ponerse de pie.

—¡El rey vive! —aclamó— ¡Alejandro III, rey de Macedonia!

Me recuerdo confundido entre la multitud, viendo el cuerpo de Filipo y sintiendo la sonrisa de Olimpia en el estrado principal. Todavía nadie asimilaba lo sucedido, ni siquiera el propio Alejandro, pero ya los ancianos le presentaban sus respetos y mis compañeros corrían en tropel hacia él. En medio de la exaltación lo levantaron en hombros y gritaron su nombre hasta quedarse sin voz, aclamándolo. Mezclando el dolor con la realización. Pisoteando la frustración y resentimiento.

Ah, bendita juventud que nos hizo ser dueños del mundo aquel día. Benditos todos los que compartieron ese sueño. Benditos los que lo disfrutaron y más benditos los que no pagaron ningún precio, como lo hice yo.

Es aquí donde empieza mi historia.

Sucedió exactamente la noche en que celebrábamos la coronación de Alejandro. Litros y litros de vino surcaban el aire en jarrones de oro, la música alegraba cada rincón del enorme salón y las más bellas cortesanas repartían sus caricias con prodigiosa equidad. Nebell me había estado persiguiendo toda la noche y yo ya me había hartado de mandarlo al quinto infierno, pero eso no había logrado menguar mí ánimo, porque ya habían sido dos bellas cortesanas las que habían estado entre mis brazos y la noche apenas empezaba.

Todos yacíamos alrededor de Alejandro, viendo como danzaban las doncellas, cuando al salón entró un grupo de hombres. Todos muy jóvenes. Al verlos mi rey se puso de pie y nosotros hicimos lo mismo sin entender muy bien por qué de pronto tanta solemnidad. Yo echando maldiciones al darme cuenta que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies. El grupo estaba liderado por un joven de majestuoso porte, de tez pálida y melena oscura. Rostro serio y gestos pretensiosos. Hermosos… Hablando en nombre de todos sus compañeros saludó a mi rey, le dio el pésame por su padre y lo felicitó por la corona. Alejandro le agradeció visiblemente fascinado y devolvió la cortesía presentándonos. Uno a uno, siendo yo al último al que anunció.

—Y este hombre es Milo, hijo de Neathos de Esparta.

Por un instante los ojos azules del recién llegado me examinaron y no pude evitar asociarlos con el mar de invierno. Eran igual de fríos.

—¿Espartano? —me preguntó con voz soberbia.

—Descendiente de dorios.

Lo vi hacer un desinteresado asentimiento antes de volverse hacia Hefestión. Al parecer el amigo de mi rey había captado su atención. El descubrimiento me regocijó porque creí ver en aquel joven mi esperanza para un camino libre hacia el corazón de Alejandro. Pobre de mí: nunca fui tan ingenuo como aquella vez. Clito también pareció darse cuenta del interés y con ganas de romper la fijación preguntó a qué debíamos el honor de la visita. El joven, sin mostrar emoción alguna, respondió que en nombre de su padre, un importante diplomático ateniense, venía a prestarle respetos al nuevo rey de Macedonia. Alejandro celebró la cortesía e invitó a los recién llegados ser parte de la fiesta, sorprendiéndose al recibir una respuesta poco entusiasta de parte del joven.

—En realidad pensábamos retirarnos temprano, señor. Hemos cabalgado toda la noche.

Se habría ido de no ser porque Hefestión puso a disposición su casa y además su compañía hasta la costa.

—Interesante joven, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Clito, sentándose a mi lado.

—¡Un engreído que se atrevió a hacerse de rogar para compartir nuestro vino! —bramó Amintas, primo de Alejandro.

—¡Hubieras hecho lo mismo si con eso conseguías la atención de Hefestión, Amintas! —se burló Clito.

Amintas le asestó un golpe, odiaba cuando le sacaban en cara aquel detalle. Para ese momento yo ya había bebido bastante, sentía un fuego extraño en mis entrañas y sólo quería llevarme a la cama a otra doncella. Ver a Alejandro esforzándose por entretener a su huésped me fastidiaba, no sólo porque parecía más fácil someter a los persas antes que robarle una sonrisa a aquel joven, sino también porque me resultaba patético que un recién llegado captara tanta atención. Además, hace rato que Clito ya se había olvidado de mi existencia y andaba detrás de una voluptuosa hetaira. Aun así decidí quedarme un rato más y desde la sombra de un pilar me distraje mirando el ir y venir de los asistentes. Cuando al fin me aburrí apresé a la doncella que llenaba mi copa y me marché sin despedirme de nadie. Hice el amor toda la madrugada y quedé prácticamente inconsciente sobre una de las tantas camas del palacio, arrullado por el tranquilo respirar de mi bella acompañante. El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo deseado y tras un par de vueltas somnolientas decidí levantarme para volver a la casa de mi padre. Antes de abandonar el palacio fui hasta las habitaciones reales e interrogué a los guardias sobre el flamante huésped.

—Fue conducido a la casa del señor Amintor por el propio Hefestión —me dijo uno de los hombres.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero luego Hefestión regresó y ahora mismo descansa en una de las habitaciones reales.

¿Habitaciones reales? ¡Bah! Se suponía que no debía volver. No podía ser posible que el recién llegado fuera tan inútil para dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa. La frustración hizo presa de mí y decidí dejar fluir mi fastidio preguntando por todo lo ocurrido en mi ausencia.

—Nada realmente especial, señor —me dijo el guardia, respetuoso, pero al ver mi cara de incredulidad me llamó junto a él y me susurró lo siguiente—: En realidad hubo algunos comentarios.

—¿Qué tipo de comentarios? —pregunté.

—Ya sabe, sobre el joven recién llegado. Al parecer es hijo de una princesa barbará.

Me aparté sorprendido y el hombre asintió socarrón. Sonreí: el dato era por demás interesante. Para nadie era un secreto que los señores de Persia vivían sobornando a los griegos con sus más bellos frutos. ¿Alejandro estaría enterado de los orígenes de su huésped? Al atardecer de ese mismo día averigüé que si lo estaba.

—Es cierto que la madre de Camus es una extranjera, pero princesa no es. Es sólo una bella persa que encontró en Grecia su nuevo hogar.

Fue el propio Alejandro quien me lo dijo. Quedé un poco decepcionado por el asunto, pero se me pasó rápido, pues tenía otras cosas de que ocuparme habiendo sido nombrado general del decimo regimiento de falangistas. Además, no es como si quisiera causarle problemas a alguien. Todos éramos amigos en la corte macedonia y por aquel entonces mi carácter era más bien juguetón y despreocupado.

Tal como lo había prometido, Hefestión acompañó a Camus hasta la costa y regresó después de un par de días sin ninguna novedad.

.

.

Como era de esperarse la juventud de Alejandro no inspiró respeto y no pasó mucho para que los estados griegos sometidos por Filipo se sublevaran. Tebas en primer lugar, cuna de grandes héroes y pensadores, no perdió tiempo y se alzó en armas contra la hegemonía macedonia. Alejandro intentó negociar, pero habiendo agotado todos los medios diplomáticos decidió marchar contra la ciudad y la hizo arder en llamas. Ofendido y herido, ordenó arrasar con todo, perdonando sólo la casa del gran poeta Píndaro. Los cadáveres fueron vueltos cenizas y a los sobrevivientes se les vendió como esclavos, asegurando así que ninguna otra ciudad intentara rebelarse. Una gran lección que terminó siendo también una fuente de desolación, pues Alejandro lamentó muchos días tanta barbarie. "Hay de los hombres que escupen sobre sus palabras…", dijo en alusión a los valientes hoplitas tebanos muertos en combate. La siguiente ciudad en ser subyugada fue Tesalia, tierra de gallardos jinetes. Con nuestro coraje calmado, la atravesamos apenas dejando un rastro de muerte y seguimos hasta Atenas, donde los verdaderos rebeldes, aquellos que atacaban con ideas, yacían concentrados.

Alejandro era un rey, un guerrero, y no le hacía mucho honor a la democracia, así que no tuvo problemas en pasar por encima de las formalidades y lograr que la ciudad de la diosa de la sabiduría lo reconociera como su absoluto soberano. Tal vez fue cruel, pero se trataba de unificar Grecia, de extinguir sus guerras civiles consecuencia de la democracia corrupta, y hacerla gobernable. Sin duda, fue su primera gran victoria como rey, pero fue sólo la primera de tantas. Envalentonado, rebosante de vigor y con una Grecia más o menos pacifica, decidió volver su vista al sueño que heredó de su padre, someter a los persas, y dio la orden de preparar la gran campaña que nos llevaría hasta los confines del mundo.

Fueron meses agotadores, donde todo parecía escaparse de las manos, y cuando al fin nos pusimos en marcha, un año después, nada pareció funcionar. El dinero, la cantidad de hombres, las rutas y estrategias, cada cosa nos ponía a prueba y debíamos ser muy pacientes y creativos a la hora de tomar decisiones. Con todo, logramos organizar un ejército de treinta y dos mil infantes y tres mil seiscientos jinetes; marchando a través de Grecia, ignorantes de todo lo que nos esperaba y sufriendo infinidad de inconvenientes en el camino. Uno de ellos, quizá el más terrible, fue el desencuentro entre las tropas de Alejandro y las de Hefestión. No puedo asegurarles cómo sucedió, una orden equivocada tal vez, pero el resultado fue que llegamos al Helesponto sin buena parte de nuestra caballería. Alejandro no cabía en su desolación, culpando a todo el que se le ponía al frente, renegando de su suerte. En más de una ocasión quise acercarme, pero el miedo y la sensación de culpa me lo impidieron. Muchas veces había deseado una situación parecida. Semejante frustración sin embargo logró aterrarme y sometido por el remordimiento fui en busca de Clito y le expuse mi preocupación, diciendo que nuestro rey se estaba muriendo en vida.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Milo, qué tonterías dices! Alejandro no se está muriendo, sólo está haciendo una pataleta.

—¡Pero no ha comido ni dormido en tres días! —bramé—. ¿Y si Hefestión no vuelve?

—¡Bah! Primero el cielo arde antes de que esos dos se separen.

—¡Pero…!

—Escribe lo que digo: Hefestión saldrá del mismo Hades con tal de estar con su rey. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque se atraen como dos conejos en celo. Aunque claro, tú no sabes lo que es eso.

Me sentí ofendido por el comentario, pero decidí tomarlo en serio. A nuestra llegada a las costas troyanas, el estado de ánimo de Alejandro no había mejorado, pero su instinto de líder seguía tan ardiente como siempre y no dudó en guiarnos por la costa oriental del Egeo. Tierras bastas y legendarias, donde el gran Aquiles había alcanzado la inmortalidad. Supongo que debía ser un lugar especial para mi rey, pero todo el tiempo que cabalgué a su lado fui testigo de un llamado silencioso, donde los ojos permanecían aferrados al camino arenoso, pero la mente yacía muy lejos, guiando a Hefestión. Al tercer día de cabalgata recibimos la orden de acampar y buscamos un lugar cómodo, a orillas de un riachuelo, para hacerlo. Levantamos nuestras tiendas y soltamos los caballos para que pastaran a gusto en los alrededores. Descansamos, algunos acompañados y otros solos, pero siempre soportando el mal humor de Alejandro.

Al atardecer del segundo día, después de un renovador sueño, salí a contemplar el paisaje troyano.

—El crepúsculo siempre me hizo sentir vacío —escuché. Volteé y me encontré con los ojos de Alejandro. Acababa de salir de su tienda y caminaba hacia mí. Se detuvo a mi lado y señaló el horizonte con un gesto melancólico.

—Hasta los más grandes reyes han sentido desolación, Alejandro —dije.

Debí sonar bastante despechado porque se volvió a verme con expresión escéptica. Se adelantó para ponerse delante y me tomó de los hombros.

—Por mi vida pasaran muchas personas, Milo, y no quiero que tú seas una de ellas.

—Podría quedarme si tú quisieras —afirmé, determinado.

Alejandro se sorprendió, y lentamente negó con el rostro.

—El cuerpo acepta complacido distintas tibiezas, el corazón ama de mil maneras, pero el alma brilla sólo con una luz.

Quise refutarle, pero fui callado por un casto beso en la frente. No había nada más que hablar. Decidí resignarme y cerré, o al menos así lo creí, ese capítulo de mi vida. Delante de nosotros el atardecer arañaba el cielo en un intento de retrasar la llegada de Artemisa y el silencio era profundo y perpetuo. Nos quedamos de pie observando el cielo y fuimos los primeros en divisar una gran polvareda. Mis compañeros salieron de sus refugios e incrédulos miraron el espectáculo al tiempo que un vigía anunciaba solemnemente que las tropas de Hefestión habían logrado darnos alcance. Alejandro lanzó un grito jubiloso y de un salto abandonó mi compañía en dirección a la entrada del campamento. Fui tras él y en el camino se nos unió Clito.

—¿Qué te dije sobre los conejos, Milo? —se burló.

La nube de polvo tomó forma de animal mitológico justo cuando de su centro emergieron cinco jinetes. Reconocí a Hefestión en uno de ellos. Alejandro no esperó que llegara a su lado y salió a darle encuentro. Se saludaron con un gran abrazo, comprobando que estaban sanos, y se volvieron a mirarnos victoriosos. Su dicha nos emocionó y agradecimos a todos los dioses por aquel encuentro, yo mismo me sorprendí haciéndolo. Sin embargo mi regocijo fue rápidamente suplantado por el desconcierto cuando de otro caballo vi desmontar a cierto personaje conocido.

—Por las barbas de Poseidón, ¿ese no es el muchacho ateniense? —preguntó Clito.

Al principio no lo creí y sin darme cuenta adelanté varios pasos para comprobar lo que pensaba era un engaño de mis ojos. Pero no, Camus, el joven ateniense que habíamos conocido en Pella hace un año, estaba ahí. Inmutable y distante como lo recordaba. Tragué saliva con dificultad, oprimido por una sensación hasta ese momento desconocida, y me quedé observando. De no ser por Clito, que me tomó del brazo y me haló hacia donde nuestro rey y Hefestión conversaban, no me habría movido en toda la noche.

—¿Ves que no somos tan inútiles, Hefestión? He aquí tu rey, sano y salvo.

El hijo de Amintor sonrió como única respuesta a las palabras de mi amigo, incapaz de poner en palabras el agradecimiento que profesaba a todo el que cuidaba de Alejandro. Estrechó nuestras manos, casi nos abrazó, y se volvió hacia su escolta para hacer las respectivas presentaciones. Camus fue al primero al que llamó. "De no ser por él, no sé cómo hubiéramos terminado", dijo. Alejandro, ante la atenta mirada de todos, tomó al mencionado de los hombros y le sonrió gentilmente, asegurándole que jamás podría pagarle tanto bien. "Vaya exageración", recuerdo que pensé, orgulloso y obstinado, y por qué no, también algo asustado, al ser víctima de un repentino nerviosismo al sentir la cercanía del homenajeado. Camus devolvió la cortesía de mi rey con una reverencia y sin cambiar su expresión seria explicó lo ocurrido. Un despiste, una emboscada, un ataque y una llegada a tiempo. Para ser sincero apenas y escuché sus palabras, ocupado más bien en su elegante porte y hermosos rasgos. Parecía ser digno de ser esculpido.

—Las tropas de Camus nos salvaron de morir —completó Hefestión.

—¿Sera posible? —Alejandro se exaltó—. ¿Quiénes, cómo?

—Restos de renegados, señor —respondió Camus—. Nos encargamos de todos, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¡Pero no puede ser! Nuestras tropas acababan de peinar toda la zona! ¡Y esa estúpida confusión de órdenes, a quién se le ocurre!

—Vamos, Alejandro, no seas tan duro —terció Hefestión—. Debió tratarse de un error.

—¡Un error que merece la pena de muerte!

—En vez de renegar, ¿por qué mejor no celebras? Tu caballería regresó entera.

Alejandro miró pasmado a su amigo, y suavizó su expresión. Se acercó de nueva cuenta a Camus y le tendió una mano.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, señor, sólo cumplíamos con nuestro deber —fue la respuesta de Camus. En medio de mi delirante contemplación, me pareció que sus ojos me examinaron de soslayo, sólo por un instante, y no pude evitar enrojecer.

—Bien —habló Clito—. Todo muy grato, pero creo que ya estuvo bueno de bienvenidas. Los recién llegados deben estar cansados y hambrientos.

—Ordenaré que levanten sus tiendas, pero hasta entonces podrían buscar el cobijo de sus conocidos.

—Venga, Milo, tú que te jactas de hospitalario, ¿por qué no recibes a Camus en tu tienda?

La pregunta me golpeó como una piedra. Espantado, me volví a buscar al responsable y descubrí a Amintas riéndose entre dientes. Lo maldije en voz baja y tosí un par de veces tratando de hacerme el desentendido; sin conseguirlo pues a mi rey la idea le pareció fantástica y fui prácticamente empujado hacia adelante.

—He, yo —balbuceé patéticamente—. Si eso creen… Es decir, si Camus está de acuerdo, entonces por mí no hay problema.

No pasó mucho cuando estuve guiando a mi flamante huésped. Desoyendo las risas burlonas de mis amigos, esquivando fogatas y tiendas. Camus me seguía sin preguntar ni comentar nada, como si de pronto hubiera perdido el don del habla. En una aptitud que me resultaría insoportable luego, pero que en ese momento me pareció normal al ser dos completos desconocidos. Mis guardias nos recibieron con una mirada interrogativa, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo los callé con un gesto. Una vez bajo mi techo, puse a disposición todo cuanto podía ofrecer y esperé nervioso algún tipo de pedido. Al no haberlo di por sentado la comodidad de mi pequeño refugio y me dispuse a salir, pero la voz de Camus me detuvo.

—¿Tu nombre es Milo, verdad? —me preguntó.

—Así es.

Sus ojos me escrutaron un instante antes de desviarse a la cama.

—Gracias —dijo.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente y dejé la recamara. _Gracias. _No sé que esperaba, pero esa única palabra me resultó demasiado poco. Hubiera sido mil veces mejor si le hubiera agregado mi nombre. Ya afuera, ordené a mi criado que atendiera al joven, preparándole un baño y dándole de comer, y me alejé en busca de Clito. Mi amigo conversaba alrededor de su fogata con varios de nuestros compañeros y al verme no pudo esconder una sonrisa burlona. Le di un ligero golpe en el hombro y me acomodé a su lado, buscando un poco de calor.

—¿Y cómo esta nuestro engreído favorito? —preguntó Amintas haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse. No le respondí para no darle gusto—. ¡Oh, vamos, Milo, ni que el asunto fuera tan malo! —insistió.

Fruncí el ceño, escéptico, y fijé mis ojos en las llamas de la fogata dispuesto a seguir ignorando todo lo referido a Camus. Clito se dio cuenta de mi hartazgo y ordenó cambiar de tema al tiempo que me servía un poco de vino en una taza. Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, pero finalmente la conversación tomó otro rumbo cuando Coeno preguntó por el destino de nuestra flota de barcos. Oyendo a medias, bebí sin muchas ganas, analizando todo lo acontecido aquel día. Las horas transcurrieron, los amigos se fueron y yo seguí hundido en mis pensamientos hasta que Clito me codeó.

—Si deseas puedes pasar la noche en mi tienda —me dijo. Dudé por un instante, pero sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, decidí aceptar. Agradecí la hospitalidad y me puse de pie para ir en busca de una túnica limpia.

Al entrar a mi tienda mi criado me recibió diciendo que había hecho las cosas tal como se lo había ordenado. Le agradecí, le mandé a dormir y crucé las cortinas que separaba la recamara. Al fondo de ésta se encontraba mi cama y sobre ella yacía tendido Camus, durmiendo. Pensé que sería de mal gusto despertarlo y para no hacerlo caminé de puntillas hasta el baúl de mis ropas. Lo abrí con sumo cuidado y extraje una túnica. Me incorporé despacio, dispuesto a salir como había entrado, pero llegado el momento no fui capaz de moverme al descubrir el semblante pacifico de mi huésped. Me quedé inmóvil admirándolo y por un instante casi olvidé mi nombre mientras calculaba su suavidad y lozanía. Dejé de respirar y adelanté un paso hacia la cabecera de la cama. No sólo el rostro era hermoso, también el cabello que lo enmarcaba; de un negro brillante y un lacio imposible. ¿Sería herencia de su madre? Posiblemente, era demasiado exótico para ser de origen griego. Me quedé contemplando un rato más y finalmente abandoné la recamara extrañamente perturbado. Afuera esperaba Clito y a la pregunta de por qué había demorado tanto no supe qué responderle. Nos dirigimos a su tienda y una vez allí discutimos por el lado derecho de la cama. Poco puedo decir del resto de la noche, dormir con Clito era en extremo cómodo y natural para mí. Al amanecer regresé a mi tienda y como era de esperarse mi huésped ya se había retirado, dejando mi lecho tibio. Sin poderlo evitar me dejé caer sobre los almohadones y en medio de mi somnolencia percibí un aroma a mirto en las telas.

.

En Macedonia era costumbre que el rey escuchara las opiniones de sus generales y Alejandro no era la acepción. Lo tratábamos de igual a igual, incluso muchas veces éramos severos con él, restregándole sus errores con el afán de abrirle los ojos a lo que nosotros creíamos correcto. Es así que en las reuniones eran dos fuerzas las que se enfrentaban. La primera era la razonable, defendida por los generales más antiguos, servidores de Filipo. La segunda era la temeraria, la de Alejandro. Los destinados a equilibrar la balanza era un puñado de hombres, Clito, Cráteros, Ptolomeo, Pérdicas, entre ellos. Gracias a la voz firme de esos hombres los debates y discusiones terminaban siempre bien. Alejandro quedaba satisfecho y nosotros rendidos después de comprender que se necesitaba algo más que buenas razones para contener su ardor y ansias de gloria. En suma, bastaba oír sus apasionados discursos para quedar convencidos de que todo era posible. Para ceder y apoyar. Recuerdo que la gran obsesión de Alejandro por esos días era vengar la muerte de su padre, llevado por su soberbia y amor de hijo, convencido de que detrás del ruin asesinato había oro persa.

En una reunión en particular, Alejandro nos comentó que aprovechando el descanso de las tropas quería hacer una visita privada a las tumbas de Aquiles. Clito le preguntó si era seguro y al obtener una respuesta demorada, pues mi rey se había vuelto a mirar a Hefestión, anunció que prepararía un destacamento para acompañarlo. La idea me pareció fantástica y al salir de la secretaría corrí junto a mi amigo para preguntarle si podía ir con ellos. "No será un paseo, pero si quieres venir por mí no hay problema". La noticia me hizo feliz y en ese mismo momento fui en busca de mi criado para que me preparara un par de cosas. Como Clito estaba ocupado, esa noche me encontré solo frente a mi fogata, disfrutando la tranquilidad acarreada del desierto. Había una jarra de vino tibio a mi lado y en mi cabeza daba vueltas las cariñosas palabras que mi madre me había escrito en su última carta.

—¿Interrumpo?

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y me obligó a alzar la cabeza. Pestañeé varias veces y abrí los labios sorprendido al encontrarme con Camus. Moví la cabeza negativamente y me incorporé para tenderle una mano.

—Quería agradecerte la hospitalidad de anoche —me dijo—. Espero no haberte incomodado mucho.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada.

Sonreí nervioso y tosí un par de veces antes de invitarlo a tomar asiento. Le pregunté si quería un poco de vino y al verlo asentir le serví una copa generosa. Me agradeció y bebió un sorbo antes de fijar sus ojos en las llamas de la fogata. Hubo un incomodo silencio y luego él me preguntó por los preparativos de viaje.

—Ah, eso. En realidad no es nada importante, es sólo que Alejandro se le ha ocurrido visitar la tumba de Aquiles y nosotros vamos a escoltarlo.

—Entiendo.

—Sí… Alejandro siempre admiró al héroe de Homero y ahora que está aquí no quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de visitarlo.

—Por supuesto.

—Nada formal, pero si muy interesante, al menos para mí. Se trata de Aquiles después de todo —reí, removiéndome en mi asiento—. ¿Te gustaría venir?

No sé por qué demonios hice semejante pregunta, pero tan pronto la solté me sentí avergonzado. Camus frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirarme. Quise decirle que sólo era una pregunta, que carecía de importancia, pero él fue más rápido y me sorprendió al decir que si le gustaría. Pasé saliva incrédulo y me mordí los labios en un intento de asimilar las palabras. Le pregunté si estaba seguro y contuve la respiración al verlo asentir. ¡Jo, ahora sí que Clito me iba a matar! Me serví una copa más de vino y me la bebí de golpe. Camus también bebió y pasó un rato hasta que volviéramos a hablar. Yo fanfarroneando sobre el viaje y él preguntando si no causaría problemas. _¿Problemas? No, cómo se le ocurría._ Volví a llenar mi copa y esta vez bebí más despacio mientras escogía las palabras para hablar con Clito. Con un poco de suerte podría convencerlo. O eso creía. No imaginaba que mi amigo andaba cerca. Cuando lo vi de pie frente a mí casi caigo fulminado.

—Así que aquí estabas. ¿Ya te organizaste para mañana?

Tragué saliva, mirando de soslayo a Camus.

—Clito… Eh, ¿no vas a saludar a…?

—¡Ah! Camus. Perdón, no te había reconocido. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Mi amigo asintió y de nueva cuenta se dirigió a mí, repitiéndome la pregunta.

—¿Qué si me organicé? Pues sí. De hecho, les estaba comentando a Camus las cosas que debíamos llevar.

No hace falta decir que la expresión de Clito se endureció ante mi comentario. Miró a Camus y luego me miró a mí, interrogativamente. Le devolví la mirada con un gesto suplicante, guiñándole un ojo, torciendo la boca en dirección a Camus; y conseguí un quedado asentimiento. Clito entendió el lio en el que me había metido y por enésima vez decidió seguirme la corriente, dejando la amonestación para después. Le preguntó a Camus si estaba interesado en ir y al obtener una respuesta afirmativa le dio las respectivas indicaciones para la partida. Le deseó las buenas noches y se alejó en dirección a la tienda real, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de advertencia. Agradecí a todos los dioses la suerte de tener un amigo como él y jubiloso me volví hacia Camus. Alertados por su presencia, Amintas y otros amigos hicieron acto de presencia e comedidos se sentaron alrededor de mi fogata, poniéndome en aprietos.

—Por Dionisio, esta debe ser la noche más fría en este cruento lugar —comentó Amintas.

—Vamos, si serás exagerado —dije—. En Mieza las noches son más frías.

—¿En Mieza? Qué va. Aquí hace más frío. ¿Tú qué opinas, Camus?

—No sé: nunca estuve en Mieza.

—Pero eres de Atenas, ¿no? Mi padre solía decir que los atenienses no toleran el frío.

Camus frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. Debe ser porque resulta más difícil pensar.

Fue una respuesta letal. Amintas quedó con los ojos hechos un par de platos y yo terminé riendo de buena gana.

Dos días después partimos en busca de la tumba de Aquiles. Apenas cargando lo necesario y con el sol aun sin despuntar. Cabalgamos un día entero obviando el calor abrasador y nos adentrábamos en los territorios de la antigua ciudad troyana siguiendo el rastro de sus legendarios muros dorados. Con la tarde pesándonos en la espalda recibimos la orden de desmontar y nos dispusimos a verificar los mapas. Alejandro mandó varios exploradores a rastrear las sagradas tumbas de Aquiles y Patroclo, y en lo que esperaba se entretuvo reconociendo el lugar. Yo traté de recordar las lecciones de geografía que Aristóteles alguna vez nos impartió, pero terminé por frustrarme y me declaré fuera de combate a causa de un horrible dolor de cabeza. Clito quiso reconfortarme con un poco de leche tibia, pero al ver que era inútil me invitó a dar un paseo por la antigua ciudad. Acepté encantado y pasamos el resto de la tarde caminando de un lado a otro. Llenamos nuestros cuerpos con el aire mítico de las leyendas del lugar e intercambiamos teorías y apreciaciones sobre sus orígenes y gentes. A Clito le atraía especialmente aquella historia que hablaba de cómo los dioses Poseidón y Apolo habían construido los muros de la ciudad. Se decía que al no recibir el pago convenido, el dios del mar había mandado a un monstruo marino a castigar a los malos pagadores. Desesperados, el rey consultó al oráculo y éste le dijo que sólo sacrificando a la princesa conseguirían aplacar la furia de Poseidón. La princesa, llamada Hersione, al enterarse aceptó su destino y terminó encadenada a una roca.

—Pero entonces llegó Heracles, rompió las cadenas y la salvó.

Clito se detuvo en lo alto de una pendiente, a donde habíamos llegado sin darnos cuenta, y señaló el mar que se extendía en el horizonte. Seguí la dirección de su mano y distinguí una sombra deslizándose a través de las aguas. ¿Sería el monstruo marino de Poseidón? Guardamos silencio por un momento y sin quererlo me encontré pensando en mi tierra natal, Esparta. ¿Algún día volvería a verla? Quise creer que sí, pero preferí no pensar en ello. Clito se volvió a mirarme y me sonrió, volvió los ojos al mar y me hizo un gesto para que mirara también. Paseé mi vista por la playa y abrí enormes mis ojos al divisar a Alejandro y a Hefestión caminando sobre la arena.

—Tengo que admitirlo: se ven bien juntos —sonrió Clito—. Sólo espero que no se entusiasmen mucho. El trono macedonio necesita un heredero.

—Aristóteles hablaba de un amor perfecto entre hombres.

—El _agape_… ¿Crees que lo lograron?

—No sé, pero si es así, bien por ellos.

Regresamos por otro camino para no perdernos ningún escenario de la ciudad. Al llegar con nuestros amigos nos enteramos que los exploradores ya habían regresado trayendo las buenas nuevas de un hallazgo. La voz se corrió y Alejandro y Hefestión no tardaron en aparecer. Mi rey interrogó a los hombres ansiosamente y al dar por sentado que el hallazgo era nada más y nada menos que la tumba de su héroe, ordenó a los esclavos hacer los respectivos preparativos y a nosotros nos mandó a dormir diciendo que tendríamos que levantarnos muy temprano la mañana siguiente. Clito refunfuñó fastidiado por la voz de mando y me tocó calmarlo a fin de arrastrarlo hasta la ruina de una construcción donde un esclavo había preparado un par de hamacas para ambos. Al pasar junto a las carretas nos topamos con Camus. Le saludamos y preguntamos qué tal la estaba pasando. Al intuir que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de incomodidades nos vimos en aprietos. Le pregunté si prefería dormir con nosotros en las ruinas y lo vi negar con la cabeza, agradeciendo la invitación, pero diciendo que ya tenía un lugar preparado. Antes de despedirnos le dije que nos buscara si necesitaba algo. Ya recostado en mi improvisado lecho, analicé la situación y le consulté a Clito si debía hacer algo por el ateniense.

—Le dijiste que nos buscara si nos necesitaba, ¿qué más podrías hacer? —se removió mi amigo.

—No sé. De pronto me siento responsable por él.

—¿Responsable? Vamos, ni que fuera un crio.

—Pero…

—Tiene un montón de hombres escoltándolo. Estará bien.

Aunque la respuesta no me convenció del todo, pero decidí dejar el asunto allí. Al día siguiente partimos muy temprano siguiendo a los exploradores y a medio día estuvimos frente a lo que se suponía eran las tumbas de Aquiles y Patroclo. Alejandro, con su inmensa pasión, hizo construir dos altares y los hizo adornar con flores e incienso. Mandó a traer un par de toros para el sacrificio y a nosotros nos ordenó vestirnos de gala a fin de honrar a los amantes legendarios. No tengo idea cómo vivieron mis amigos aquella experiencia, pero para mí fue muy especial. La primera estrella brilló justo cuando Alejandro y Hefestión sacrificaron los toros y danzaron desnudos delante de los cúmulos de piedra, confirmando lo que ya todos sospechábamos sobre su relación. Se quemó libano y se tiró al viento pétalos blancos. Desde mi posición de espectador no perdí detalle, asombrado, y sin poderlo evitar me volví en busca de Camus. Lo encontré concentrado en el espectáculo y me pregunté qué opinión tendría. De pronto parecía una persona ajena a nosotros, distinta, y no sabía exactamente por qué. Algo en él simplemente no encajaba en nuestro extenso lienzo de realidades, poniéndolo un paso por delante de nuestro mundo, haciéndolo inaccesible, igual que una fortaleza amurallada.

Esa noche dormimos a la intemperie, pero como estábamos demasiados cansados apenas y resentimos el mal trato. Antes de partir, los sacerdotes de un templo cercano obsequiaron a Alejandro un escudo que supuestamente había pertenecido al héroe homérico. Mi rey, sin caber en su cuerpo de tanta dicha, agradeció conmovido el regalo y prometió honrarlo. En los meses siguientes siguiendo el plan de hacernos con la costa oriental mediterránea, peleamos varias batallas para liberar poblaciones griegas y terminamos enfrentándonos al ejército persa a orillas de río Cránico. Si bien fue nuestra primera batalla, también fue nuestra primera gran demostración de poder y estrategia. Los barbaros, comandados por el astuto Memnón de Rodas y respaldados por una gran cantidad de mercenarios griegos, atacaron al principio con vigor descomunal, pero al darse cuenta que no tenían oportunidad contra nuestra recia formación, empezaron a retroceder. Nosotros aprovechamos esta vacilación y les pasamos prácticamente por encima. Alejandro en primera fila, abriéndose paso entre las espadas enemigas, montado sobre el noble Bucéfalo, rompió filas enemigas y se lanzó contra los barbaros blandiendo su ligera espada. Mató a todo el que se le puso delante seguro de que nosotros le cuidábamos la espalda, valiente como sólo él, y a punto estuvo de ser atravesado por una espada. Felizmente Clito andaba cerca y con un sablazo amputó la mano atacante, librándolo así de una muerte segura.

La derrota persa fue estrepitosa y Alejandro, ensangrentado de pies a cabeza, cansado y aun impresionado después de haber sentido la muerte cerca, fue aclamado como el _Hijo del rayo_. La voz se corrió por toda la costa y en los próximos meses varias colonias griegas cayeron rendidas ante nuestro ejército, jurando lealtad. Alejandro las acogió como un padre acoge a sus hijos extraviados y honrando la promesa que les había hecho a los sacerdotes troyanos prometió defenderlas.

En el invierno del 344, luego de un año de intensa conquista, decidimos refugiarnos en Gordión. Cansados, pero satisfechos de nuestros logros, entramos a la ciudad y nos hicimos de ella. Mi rey aseguró provisiones para todo el ejército y ordenó a los generales el descanso de sus tropas. Él mismo se retiró con Hefestión a una gran casa y pasó varios días sin dar señales de vida. Nosotros seguimos su ejemplo, pero una vez instalados no pudimos evitar aburrirnos y empezamos a organizar reuniones. Nada pomposas, pero si muy entretenidas con todos los amigos de infancia reunidos. Vino, comida y horas y horas de conversación. Algunas noches incluso contábamos con bailarinas y bellos mozos. Todos la pasaban en grande, pero yo más que nadie. Sabiéndome dueño de varias miradas interesadas, entre ellas la de Casandro, hijo de Antipater, iba y venía por las fiestas satisfaciendo todo tipo de necesidades, incluso las que no creía tener, ganándome regaños de Clito. Mi amigo me llevaba diez años y no pasaba un día sin recordarme las virtudes que un noble debía ostentar. Yo le escuchaba atento, pero en cuento daba la vuelta olvidaba sus palabras y corría en busca de más diversión.

Fue durante esos días que me topé de nuevo con Camus. Una tarde en la que salía de la casa que compartía con Clito lo vi al otro lado de la calle y lo saludé con un gesto. Él me respondió con un asentimiento y esperó que pasara una carreta para acercarse. Me estrechó la mano y me dijo que iba de camino a la casa del rey para conversar con Hefestión. Me ofrecí acompañarle y caminamos un corto trecho conversando sobre el clima. Al llegar a la puerta indicada un par de guardias salieron a recibirnos. Me despedí invitándolo a asistir a una de nuestras reuniones y seguí mi camino. Pasé la tarde pensando en ese encuentro y llegada la noche me descubrí rendido ante el arrebatador recuerdo del joven ateniense. Clito no pasó por alto mi abstracción y me preguntó si me sucedía algo. Le dije que no, pero como no soné convencido me tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Una vez convencido de mi buen estado se sentó frente a una mesa y empezó a revisar varios papiros. Pasado un momento se volvió a verme y al hallarme igual de distraído soltó un bufido.

—¿Te peleaste con Licantos? —me preguntó.

—¿Eh?

—La última vez que te vi así te habías peleado con él.

Cuando uno camina entre la vida y la muerte necesita tener la certeza de que alguien cuida sus espaldas, alguien capaz de jugarse la vida por ti. Para mí ese alguien, además de Clito, era Licantos. Un valeroso joven que había conocido en un simposio de Macedonia. Apuesto, divertido y noble, era mi amigo a donde sea que iba, haciéndome reír en los momentos más angustiosos y confortándome después de la batallas. No podía decir que compartiéramos un vínculo sentimental, pero ciertamente nos estimábamos y cuidábamos. Clito lo sabía y de allí su pregunta.

—Nada de eso, es sólo que estoy un poco cansado —respondí.

—Ya… Entonces será motivo para que no salgas de casa.

—¿Qué?

—A tu padre no le gustaría saber que te trasnochas tanto.

—¿A mi padre? ¡Clito, acabo de cumplir veintiún años!

Mi amigo enarcó una ceja y volvió a sus papiros. Esa noche salí sólo para dar la contra y no regresé sino hasta entrada la madrugada. Clito no me dijo nada, pero cuando al día siguiente amanecí resfriado mandó a buscar al médico más estricto de toda la corte y con su ayuda me tuvo bebiendo horribles infusiones por el resto de la semana. Los días pasaron lentamente y las reuniones se hicieron más frecuentes entre mis amigos. Yo traté de portarme mejor, pero con todo terminé mareado por el tibio aroma de las mujeres de Gordión. Mujeres hermosas, de cuerpos frágiles y voces dulces, que me invitaban a disfrutar sin pensar en nada, como en mis días de adolescente. Azuzado por ellas pasé muchas noches delirantes y una mañana me descubrí hastiado. Volví con Clito y no salí de casa por varios días. Abrigado por una chisporroteante fogata, atendido por mi criado, me dediqué a estudiar informes y escribí cartas a mis padres. También entrené mi cuerpo practicando lucha en un improvisado gimnasio, y afilé mi puntería con el arco. Tantas actividades me hicieron sentir renovado y Clito tuvo que aceptar de buen grado todas mis exigencias de convivencia. Una de ellas era contar con un buen aprovisionamiento de manzanas. "Tú y tus manzanas", solía decir mi amigo. Una tarde Licantos fue a visitarme y con una gran sonrisa me anunció una fiesta en la casa de Alejandro. La noticia no me interesó, pero llegada la noche no pude evitar sentirme atraído con la idea de ver a mis amigos. Le pregunté a Clito si pensaba ir y al verlo asentir todo mi cuerpo ardió de entusiasmo. Le pedí que me esperara para ir juntos y ordené a mi criado preparar mis mejores ropas. Me vestí y perfumé lo mejor que pude y salí de la casa dispuesto a pasar un buen rato en compañía de mi rey.

Al llegar a la casa real Licantos salió a recibirnos y nos condujo hasta el salón de recepción. Todos nuestros amigos ya estaban allí y al vernos alzaron sus copas. Clito me pidió que me adelantara a saludar a Alejandro y se dirigió donde Cráteros a consultarle no sé qué. Al verme solo fui en busca de mi rey.

—¡Pero miren nada más quién nos visita! —exclamó Alejandro cuando estuve cerca—. Hasta que das señales de vida, Milo.

—Lo mismo digo, Alejandro —sonreí—. He pasado semanas enteras sin saber nada de ti.

—Porque nunca vienes a visitarme, ingrato.

—Porque nunca me invitas, querrás decir.

—¿Necesitas que lo haga?

Sonreí. Alejandro me señaló un banco junto a él y me ofreció una copa de vino. Acepté ambas cosas y a los pocos instantes me encontré disfrutando de su incansable e interesante conversación. Clito no tardó en unírsenos y pronto fue palpable la ausencia de Hefestión. Preguntamos dónde estaba y para nuestra sorpresa Alejandro alzó su mano hacia adelante. Alzamos la vista y nos topamos con Hefestión… y con Camus. Mi primera reacción fue atorarme con un trago de vino y la segunda fue ponerme de pie para saludarlos. Estreché la mano de ambos y tosí un par de veces antes de regresar a mi asiento. Clito hizo lo mismo y la conversación fue retomada cuándo Hefestión comentó que venían de hablar con Nearco. Al parecer los persas habían decidido contraatacar por mar y nuestra flota se preparaba para hacerles frente. La noticia me tomó desprevenido y no fui capaz de calcular la dimensión real del problema. Clito por el contrario entendió la seriedad del asunto y preguntó cuánto tiempo nos quedaba antes de organizar la partida.

—Un par de semanas —respondió Hefestión—. Tal vez menos. Todo depende del avance enemigo.

Un par de semanas era muy poco tiempo para organizar todas las tropas, pero Alejandro estaba decidido y a nosotros no nos quedaba otra que obedecer. Desilusionado con la noticia, miré de soslayo a Camus y lo encontré más reflexivo que de costumbre. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando. Las pocas veces que nos cruzábamos apenas intercambiábamos saludos, pero de un tiempo acá vivía escuchando habladurías sobre él. Que era muy inteligente, pero también muy presumido; que nunca hacía mención de su patria, pero que sentía cierta aprensión de convivir con macedonios. Yo no lo conocía muy bien y ciertamente no podía poner las manos al fuego por él, pero prefería creer que todo era mentira. Aunque si había algunas cosas que me intrigaban de él, como el hecho de que no se le conociera amigo alguno.

A medianoche, después de una productiva charla, algunas jarras de vino y más de una broma, mi rey se retiró a sus habitaciones. Hefestión lo siguió poco después y sólo quedamos Clito, Camus y yo. Los tres conversamos un buen rato más y ya cerca de la madrugada Clito pidió permiso para retirase también. Lo miré sorprendido, intentando retenerlo, pero al ver que sus ojos estaban fijos en una bella muchacha lo dejé ir. Ya solo con Camus, y en vista de que ninguno de los dos atinaba a decir nada, apuré mi copa de vino y me removí inquieto pensando que era un buen momento para irme también. Miré el techo de la habitación buscando una buena palabra de despedida y tenté ponerme de pie apoyando una mano en los cojines. Entonces, y sin que me lo esperara, sentí que sujetaban mi muñeca firmemente. Bajé el rostro, sorprendido, y al descubrir que el responsable era Camus me estremecí.

—Espera, Milo —me dijo—. Aun es temprano y me preguntaba si podías contarme algo sobre Esparta.

Tragué saliva y retiré mi mano bruscamente, espantado. Camus me pidió disculpas y fijo sus ojos en el asiento que tenía delante.

—Sólo si quieres —dijo.

No sé exactamente qué vi en su expresión, pero me sentí arrepentido de mi torpe actitud. Le pedí disculpas también y me volví a acomodar en mi asiento. Traté de traer a mi mente los paisajes de mi tierra natal, pero sentir sus ojos azules mirándome con atención no facilitó mi labor. Sin embargo, pasado unos instantes recuperé mi temple y sonreí cuando a mi memoria acudieron mis días de infancia en esa tierra de bravos guerreros. Empecé por mencionarle mi descendencia doria, algo que me enorgullecía hasta la soberbia. Dudé contarle todo respecto a nuestras costumbres, pero en vista de que no tenía nada que perder confesé la cruel selección de recién nacidos que practicaban los ancianos. Esperé una respuesta indignada, pero como no la hubo continué diciendo que en Esparta los niños debían ser perfectos para no ser desechados. Siendo así, a los siete años la educación de estos pasaba al estado y era entonces cuando el largo camino hacia la gloria daba inicio.

—"Vuelve con el escudo o encima de él", son las palabras de despedida de una madre espartana.

—Parece un poco duro.

—Sí, supongo, pero es porque para nosotros el honor vale más que la vida. O bueno, valía. Ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco.

—¿Lo dices por los mercenarios?

Asentí. El asunto de los mercenarios era una espina para mí, algo de lo que en realidad prefería no hablar. Camus lo entendió e inteligentemente desvió el tema.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tú no naciste en Esparta, ¿verdad?

—No, nací en Micenas.

—Pero eres espartano…

—Sí, por mis padres: ambos son espartanos.

—Por supuesto… ¿Viviste mucho tiempo en Esparta?

—Sólo mis primeros cinco años. Mi padre es una persona razonable y siempre creyó que había algo más para mí fuera de nuestra tierra natal. Llegado el momento calculó su riqueza y la puso a disposición de Filipo, logrando que se nos permitiera vivir en la ciudad de Pella.

—Una gran decisión sin duda. El futuro de Esparta no es precisamente bueno.

Esas palabras y la forma en que fueron dichas lograron que mi sangre se helara. Camus se dio cuenta y se apresuró a disculparse.

—No debí decir eso. Es sólo que lo pensé y… —se irguió para mirarme y en sus frías pupilas azules, casi grises, pude ver un mar a la espera de ser conquistado.

—Camus…

—En verdad lo siento —sonrió—, pero sucede que tú me inspiras mucha confianza, Milo.

Yo había estado por golpearle, pero ver ese gesto en su bello rostro me perturbó en demasía. Supongo que fue ingenuidad, pero lo cierto es que desde ese momento aquel hombre, de apariencia gallarda y mirada inmutable, dejó de serme indiferente.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**1.- **Píndaro de Tebas y Safo de Lesbos fueron los más grandes poetas de la antigua Grecia.

**2.-** El Helesponto, conocido actualmente como el estrecho de los Dardanelos, es una franja de mar que conecta el Mar de Mármara con el Mar Egeo.

**3.-** Después de las batallas de Leuctra y Mantinea, donde Tebas aplastó el poderío de Esparta, ésta última perdió su hegemonía en Grecia y pasó al retiro militar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota inicial: **Hola a todos. Ojala estén bien. Sólo para decirles dos cosas. La primera es que este segundo capítulo fue prácticamente reescrito, por tanto contiene muchas escenas extras. La segunda es que voy a participar en un concurso literario, en la categoría cuento (^^u), y debido a ello las actualizaciones de mis fics van a ser interrumpidas por un tiempo. ¿Cuánto? La verdad no sé, podría ser un mes, dos, o hasta tres. Todo depende de cuánto tiempo me tomé escribir los dos cuentos que estoy pensando presentar. En todo caso, les pido comprensión. Escribir es parte de mi vida y no puedo desaprovechar las oportunidades de publicación que se me presentan, más aun si vienen acompañadas de un premio en dinero nada despreciable (xD).

* * *

**INFORMACIÓN HISTÓRICA **

**Dorios.- **Se distinguían por su idioma, sociedad y tradición histórica. Los relatos tradicionales colocan su lugar de origen en las regiones del norte de Grecia antigua, desde donde algunas circunstancias desconocidas los condujeron hacia el sur, dentro del Peloponeso, a ciertas islas de la parte sur del Mar Egeo, y a la costa sur de Asia Menor. Durante cierto tiempo se consideró su irrupción como una invasión que desestabilizó los estados micénicos (de origen aqueo) destruyendo sus formas culturales, sustituyéndolas por la de los invasores. Esta teoría está hoy día siendo revisada al no encontrarse pruebas de la mencionada invasión y sí pruebas de una cohabitación más prolongada. Su área de dominio histórico los sitúa en el Peloponeso y en época clásica con el desarrollo de la cultura **espartana**, ejemplo eminente de la sociedad doria.

Fuente: Wikipedia.

* * *

.

.

**Parte II**

En el palacio de Gordión se hallaba el Carro del rey Gordio, atado con corteza de cornejo y bajo la fantástica historia de que quien desatara el nudo se convertiría en el conquistador de toda Asia. Alejandro, al enterarse de ello, fue con los ancianos y les preguntó si era cierto aquello. Los ancianos temerosos de sus vidas y sin saber muy bien qué responder se arriesgaron a decir que sí. Alejandro reflexionó unos instantes y finalmente se encaminó con aire insolente hacia el famoso carro. Al llegar a su lado desenvainó su espada, calculó la distancia y cortó el aire con un tajo limpio, asestando en las sogas que al instante se rompieron.

—¡Eh aquí el conquistador de Asia! —exclamó, victorioso y arrogante—. ¡Eh aquí Alejandro III, su rey!

Los ancianos todavía no cabían en su sorpresa cuando una tormenta de relámpagos y truenos se desató sobre toda Gordión, haciendo que la soberbia de mi rey creciera insólitamente.

—Y eh ahí la aprobación de Zeus —dijo, guardando su espada. Dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los pasillos, dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos.

.

Estando en Tarso Alejandro cayó terriblemente enfermo después de bañarse en las aguas heladas del Cidno. Preocupados, mandamos llamar a todos los médicos que nos acompañaban y les exigimos que encontraran una cura. Los hombres, cada uno más sabio que el otro, intercambiaron miradas y con el temor pintado en el rostro se replegaron sobre sí mismos, declarándose incapaces de tamaña misión. Nosotros al principio no lo creímos, pero al darnos cuenta que efectivamente nadie quería cargar con la responsabilidad de atender al rey, no sentimos indignados y a punto estuvimos de pasar a todos por cuchillo. Si no lo hicimos fue porque Filipo, médico oficial de la corte, desestimó los malos augurios y aceptó de buen grado hacerse cargo de la enfermedad. Fue así que en los siguientes días Alejandro estuvo sometido a cuanta medicina existía, sin recuperarse realmente. Filipo, contrariado y ya algo nervioso, decidió probar con una nueva medicina. La tarde en que iba a dársela Alejandro, estando en compañía nuestra, recibió una carta de Parmenión donde era advertido sobre las intenciones de Filipo, diciendo que los persas le habían hecho todo tipo de ofrecimientos a cambio de que lo asesinara.

Alejandro leyó la carta en silencio y la guardó debajo de la almohada sin comentarnos nada. Pasado un momento Filipo entró a la habitación con la medicina servida en una copa. Antes de tomarla mi rey sacó la carta y se la entregó. A partir de allí todo sucedió muy rápido. Alejandro se llevó la copa a los labios y empezó a beber al mismo tiempo que Filipo empezó a leer, mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Señor…!

El grito irrumpió en la habitación y cuando nos volvimos a ver el pobre hombre yacía en el suelo, con las manos en alto y el cuerpo tembloroso. Alejandro pidió calma y en un gesto hermoso extendió su mano hacia él.

—Tranquilo —le sonrió—. Confío en ti.

Filipo besó la mano entre sollozos clamando inocencia y finalmente cayó desmayado ante nuestros ojos atónitos. Las explicaciones estuvieron de más. Alejandro tuvo un par de recaídas, pero días después se levantó y fue a saludar a sus soldados.

—¡Y debiste ver cómo lo aclamaron!

Paré en seco y me adelanté un paso para ponerme delante de Camus. Abrí los brazos y simulé una multitud enardecida.

—¡Gritando, silbando, tirando cosas al aire!

—Puedo hacerme una idea.

—Ya lo creo, pero habrías tenido que estar allí para verlo. Fue simplemente increíble.

—Seguro que sí.

Volvimos a caminar, y al llegar a la fuente de la plazuela tomamos asiento. Él sobre el balaustre de piedra y yo sobre un banco que alguien había dejado olvidado. Guardamos silencio un momento y luego yo le señalé la estrella junto a la luna.

—¿Verdad que es hermosa?

—Bastante.

—Aunque me da la impresión que está muy sola allí. A sus hermanas debe intimidarles la luz de Artemisa.

Camus frunció ligeramente el ceño. Miró de nueva cuenta la estrella solitaria y luego me miró a mí.

—No podemos culparlas —dije—. A veces es difícil lidiar con tanta luz.

—¿Lo dices por Alejandro?

—Sí… Aunque en realidad estaba pensando en mi padre.

Pestañeó un par de veces y a continuación perdió los ojos en el cielo estrellado.

—Es difícil ser hijo único —dijo.

La afirmación me tomó por sorpresa y demoré en asimilar el significado. Cuando lo hice sonreí.

De ser simples conocidos, Camus y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos. Buenos amigos. O al menos eso me gustaba creer. No hace falta decir que nuestras personalidades eran completamente distintas. Él reservado y yo bromista. Se podría decir que al principio eso era algo que le incomodaba, pues nunca tenía la intención de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero pasado un tiempo logró superarlo y se amoldó a mi forma de ser. O quizá yo me amoldé a la suya. Como sea, contra todo pronóstico nos hicimos cercanos y adoptamos ciertas conductas, como conversar por las tardes y salir a entrenar muy temprano en las mañanas. Compartir libros y debatir sobre filosofía e historia. Prestarnos cosas y nos darnos noticias. Hacernos bromas, bueno, yo las hacía, y perder el tiempo en largas e improductivas contemplaciones astrales. Pero por encima de todo, interesarnos por la vida del otro y asegurarnos de estar siempre cerca en caso de alguna emergencia, o bueno, yo interesarme y estar cerca. Por eso, cuando Alejandro anunció que el destacamento de jinetes griegos iría a la costa a reforzar las tropas de Parmenión, sentí el piso moverse bajo mis pies. Tragué saliva y me pasé ambas manos por el rostro en un intento de despertar de un mal sueño. Al caer en cuenta que era algo real, pedí disculpas y salí a grandes trancos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —fue la pregunta con que saludé a Camus—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte?

Él, por supuesto, no se inmutó. Metió a un morral un par de papiros y se acomodó las muñequeras de cuero antes de hablar.

—Me enteré anoche. No te lo dije porqué pensé que ya lo sabías. Y pensaba buscarte antes de bajar con mis hombres.

Pestañeé varias veces, para enseguida volver a arremeter.

—¿Pensabas que ya lo sabía? —pregunté—. Por todos los dioses, Camus, ¿por quién me tomas? De haberlo sabido no lo hubiera permitido.

Detuvo en seco el escrutinio de su bagaje y me clavó los ojos.

—¿No lo hubieras permitido?

Al caer en cuenta de mi metida de pata, de las ansias que me consumían y de la interrogación en su expresión, tragué saliva y mascullé una maldición. Lo cierto era que yo no podía ni debía intervenir en aquello. Camus esperó todavía un instante más, pero finalmente desvió la vista hacia la cama, donde su impecable capa esperaba a ser recogida. Extendió el brazo, pero se arrepintió y se encaminó hacia la mesa de la habitación, dándome la espalda.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó. Tardé en responder y cuando lo hice no reconocí mi voz.

—Sí, claro.

—Escríbeme.

Escríbeme. ¿No les parece una palabra maravillosa? Dije sí con un balbuceo y como en un sueño lo vi hacerse de sus cosas, caminar hacia la puerta y alzar la mano. Le correspondí con el mismo gesto y pasé los siguientes instantes clavado al suelo, mirando el espacio vacío que su gallarda figura había dejado. Respiré profundamente y di media vuelta para también salir. Durante las siguientes dos semanas, a pesar del terrible estado de mi rey, de mi preocupación y creciente responsabilidad, de Clito y todos mis demás amigos, no hubo noche en que no me sentara frente a mi mesa y escribiera hasta entrada la madrugada. Desde lo más cotidiano hasta lo más existencial, desde lo más gracioso hasta lo más intimo. Papiros y papiros de confianza, de amistad y cierta inocencia. Noches de sueño profundo, días de quehaceres y tardes de silencios. Clito andaba ocupado y mis amigos preocupados. A veces me armaba de valor e iba a saludar a mi rey en su lecho de enfermo, tragándome la angustia que me producía escucharlo toser. Le tomaba las manos y sin permiso me las llevaba al cuello para calentarlas. Alejandro sonreía y enredaba sus dedos en mi abundante cabello castaño, maravillándose. "Espartano…", me decía. Yo le correspondía la sonrisa y salía antes de que las lágrimas me ganaran. Me encerraba en mi habitación y esperaba tumbado en mi cama que la noche se tragara todo antes de sentarme a escribir.

Esas cartas hicieron mi vida un poco más soportable esas semanas oscuras. Cuando al fin mi rey se hubo recuperado y recibimos la orden de partir, mi corazón ardió en gozo y casi sin darme cuenta preparé a mi regimiento. En más de una ocasión, estando sobre nuestros caballos, Clito me preguntó por qué tanta alegría y al no saber cómo responderle sólo atiné a sonreír. Al llegar a la costa de Issos Parmenión salió a recibirnos con las manos alzadas al cielo. "Gracias a Atena están aquí". Nos abrazó y besó, y casi nos ordenó a una asamblea de emergencia. En ella nos informó que Darío había amasado un gran ejército en Babilonia, que venía a nuestro encuentro y que era hora de empezar la ofensiva. Escuchamos atentos y después de un alturado debate decidimos adelantarnos. Parmenión se quedaría al mando de un regimiento para proteger la costa y además se encargaría de todos nuestros heridos. Esa misma noche fui a buscar a Camus y después de un gracioso saludo lo invité a caminar. Le puse al tanto de las últimas noticias y le conté lo sucedido con Filipo. De regreso al campamento, al pasar junto a las caballerizas, me comentó que tal vez tendría que quedarse al mando de Parmenión. Me detuve en seco y me volví a verlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté.

—Es sólo una idea…

—Olvídalo. Alejandro nos necesita a todos.

Mi respuesta había sido enérgica, pero algo en mi postura delató mi ansiedad. O eso me pareció por la forma en que Camus me miró.

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró antes de volver a caminar.

—Oye —lo llamé—. Espera.

Se detuvo, pero apenas me miró. Tragué saliva.

—No quise decir… O sea, es cierto que Alejandro nos necesita, pero hay otras cosas por las que deben venir.

—Por ejemplo…

—Eh. Pues ya sabes… Los amigos.

Enarcó una ceja y torció ligeramente los labios.

—¿Los amigos?

—Sí. Ya sabes, para los ánimos y buenos deseos antes de la batalla.

—Ya…

—¡Oh, vamos, lo digo en serio! ¿O acaso nunca has necesitado una buena palabra en la víspera de una gran batalla?

—Pues ahora que lo dices…

—Y nadie mejor que yo para semejante trabajo.

Mostré una enorme y perfecta sonrisa, y le guiñé un ojo, consiguiendo que suavizara su expresión seria. Volvimos a caminar y al llegar frente a su tienda nos despedimos quedando encontrarnos al día siguiente muy temprano para entrenar. Ya me había alejado varios pasos cuando lo oí llamarme.

—¿Estarás ahí? —me preguntó. Enarqué una ceja sin entender y lo vi acercarse lentamente hasta quedar a menos de un brazo de distancia—. La víspera de la batalla, cuando necesite una palabra de aliento, ¿estarás ahí?

Abrí enormes mis ojos y olvidé respirar.

—Por su-supuesto.

Sonrió, me apretó el brazo y se dio vuelta para regresar. Sólo cuando desapareció retomé mi andar. Esa noche me quedé despierto hasta la madrugada, pensando en cada una de sus palabras, en su mirada. En todo él. A pesar de que era consciente de que algo en su personalidad simplemente no cuadraba, no podía evitar sentirme cómodo con su amistad. Agradecido y mil veces complacido.

.

Dos días después, macedonios, griegos y tesalios, partimos hacia Siria, dejando a Parmenión la defensa de la costa. Hasta ese momento todos los puertos habían estado bajo nuestro yugo, impidiendo que la flota persa se abasteciera. Pero un temerario estratega persa, Timondas, en nuestra ausencia se adentró en la ciudad y arremetió contra las escuadras de Parmenión, derrotándolas y masacrando en el proceso a nuestros heridos de batallas anteriores. La noticia nos cayó como balde de agua fría y en un primer momento no supimos qué hacer. Sin embargo, al darnos cuenta que ya no contábamos con suministros, decidimos dar media vuelta y regresar a la costa.

Para ese entonces, siguiendo los adelantos militares de Filipo, la caballería se había fortificado formando escuadras de doscientos a trescientos jinetes. Había varias escuadras, pero los jinetes de la principal se llamaban hetairos y eran los amigos más íntimos de Alejandro, la mayoría hijos de nobles macedonios. Yo era uno de ellos, y junto a mis compañeros cabalgaba junto a mi rey, muchas veces protegiéndolo, pero sobre todo guiando a las demás escuadras como arma ofensiva. Así, nuestra más letal formación era simple pero mortal: varias escuadras de caballería en los flancos y una poderosa falange al centro, de modo que la embestida se iniciara cuando los jinetes rodearan a las tropas enemigas, colocándose detrás para obligarles a avanzar hacia el muro impenetrable de sarissas. Una táctica temeraria que a veces hacía que la cohesión se rompiera. Para lidiar con ello Alejandro había formado la Caballería Ligera, escuadrón de nobles aliados que se encargaban de cerrar los vacíos que nosotros dejábamos. Uno de ellos era Camus, que aceptando el llamado de mi rey, había puesto a disposición de Macedonia sus jinetes.

La noche antes de la batalla, haciendo uso de un pequeño descanso, fui a buscar a Camus.

—¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté, sentándome a su lado frente a una fogata—. De todos los que se quedaron con Parmenión sólo un centenar vivió para contarlo.

—Escalofriante.

—¿Escalofriante? Qué va. ¡Vergonzoso!

Giró para verme por encima de su hombro, con la misma expresión seria de siempre, pero con un brillo distinto en los ojos. Un instante, para luego volverse hacia la fogata.

—Supongo que Parmenión no debe sentirse precisamente orgulloso —dijo.

Abrí los labios, pero finalmente no dije nada. En realidad quería decirle que me alegraba que no se hubiera quedado en Issos, que agradecía a los dioses que estuviera sano y salvo, pero mi arrogancia podía más. Ser amigos ya suponía algo complejo, decirnos ese tipo de cosas era innecesario. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? La sola compañía mutua debía bastar. O eso quería creer. De todas maneras nunca me había gustado complicarme la vida, ni con hombres ni con mujeres, buscando la salida más sencilla siempre. La más razonable. A fin de cuentas se trataba de mi buen nombre. De todo eso que me había ganado a punta de sacrificios y que no pretendía manchar.

Camus intentó romper el silencio, pero se dio de lleno contra una muralla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada —sonreí, poniéndome de pie—. Prometí venir y cumplí. Ahora debo regresar con mis hombres.

No le di tiempo para asimilar mis palabras. Rodeé la fogata y le tendí mi mano derecha.

—No te preocupes por lo de mañana —le dije—. No sólo somos más fuertes, también somos más listos.

—Milo…

—Prometo cuidarme si tú prometes cuidarte.

Desde su sitio, sus ojos de curiosas cejas partidas me penetraron.

—Lo prometo —dijo.

.

Cuando llegamos a la llanura costera de Issos nos encontramos a las tropas de Darío esperándonos. No sólo estaban formados, también habían acondicionado el campo a su favor, colocando zanjas para impedir el avance de nuestra falange mientras su infantería se extendía por toda la costa detrás del río Pinaro. Además habían escondido varias tropas en las faldas de una montaña cercana para sorprendernos con una emboscada. Lo tenían todo planeado y parecía que no habría poder humano que desasiera su inminente victoria. Sin embargo Alejandro no parecía impresionado. Sabía que estábamos en desventaja, sabía que bien ese podía ser nuestro fin, pero apenas pestañeó cuando los tambores persas retumbaron en el eco del oleaje. Miró con cierto desprecio cómo Timondas reforzaba su caballería y con el mismo desprecio escuchó las noticias de emboscada que nuestros espías trajeron.

Reflexionó unos instantes y dándose vuelta se dirigió a los soldados, recordándoles sus hazañas pasadas, alentándoles, llamándoles a pelear por la libertad. Regresó con su escolta y alzando su espada ordenó el ataque.

La falange con su impresionante firmeza avanzó hacia los persas y la Caballería Ligera se volvió en busca de las huestes de emboscada, haciéndolas huir. Alejandro, seguido por los hetairos, cruzó el río y aprovechando un vado descuidado se lanzó sobre el flanco izquierdo persa. Rompió su cohesión y sembró el caos entre los infantes, haciéndoles huir en tropel hacia el muro impenetrable de sarissas. Al frente de mi regimiento, peleando codo a codo con Licantos, yo resistí el embate bárbaro detrás de mi escudo, protegiéndome de la flechas mientras ordenaba avanzar. Gritos, maldiciones, lamentos. La sangre estallaba y salpicaba. Los cuerpos caían y se amontonaban. La confusión reinaba. Pero yo seguía ordenando avanzar. Cuando estuve convencido de que teníamos todo controlado, giré hacia Licantos y le hice un gesto con la cabeza. Mi amigo, exhausto pero sonriente, asintió de forma cómplice. Llamamos a los hombres detrás de nosotros y les cedimos nuestros puestos. Dejamos caer nuestras sarissas y nos lanzamos fuera de la formación empuñando nuestras espadas. Luchando espalda contra espalda, matamos a todo el los que se nos puso delante, empapándonos de sudor y sangre.

—¡Un tonel de vino blanco si salgo con la nariz intacta!

—¡Una prostituta de cinco dracmas si no lo haces!

—¡Hecho!

La Muerte respiraba sobre nuestras nucas, nos susurraba cosas, nos seguía. Pero apenas la teníamos en cuenta. Habíamos sido criados para momentos como ese y conocíamos perfectamente la coreografía a ejecutar. Sosteniendo nuestro escudo y blandiendo nuestra espada, nos abríamos espacio entre decenas de barbaros, mirando al siguiente antes de terminar con el que teníamos al frente. Sin permitirnos errores ni distracciones. Matando a destajo, consientes que eran ellos o nosotros. A nuestro alrededor sólo había sombras y gritos, neblina y fuego. Caos. Mi brazo derecho sangraba y el izquierdo simplemente parecía muerto. Me volví hacia Licantos y tras cruzar una mirada decidimos regresar. Empujamos a los tres últimos barbaros y retrocedimos hacia la formación de lanzas buscando refugio. Adoloridos y aturdidos, nos deslizamos por el angosto espacio que mi lugarteniente nos hizo y terminamos cayendo al suelo, uno sobre el otro. Nos reímos, y sin previo aviso Licantos se acercó y apretó sus labios contra los míos. Sorprendido, ahogué una exclamación y me quedé quieto. Sus labios se abrieron y movieron, dejando un rastro de saliva y sangre, y sin esperar respuesta se alejaron. Lo miré atónito, pero él sonrió.

—Parece que nuestro rey se está divirtiendo del otro lado. ¿Qué tal si vamos a acompañarlo?

No esperó que le respondiera y pasó sobre mi cuerpo. Antes de seguirlo alcé los ojos hacia los hombres que nos flanqueaban y viendo lo ocupados que estaban me sentí aliviado. Aseguré mi escudo, recogí mi espada y me levanté. Cuidando no estorbar, moviéndome contra corriente, gritando indicaciones, alcancé a Licantos y juntos nos deslizamos fuera de la formación, hasta la retaguardia. Las tropas de apoyo allí formadas, hoplitas y jinetes, nos recibieron con ansiosas preguntas. Al oír que veníamos ganando lanzaron jubilosas exclamaciones. A diferencia de adelante, donde el caos y la muerte reinaban, allí sólo se cernía una agonizante tensión. Llamamos a los palafreneros y ordenamos traer nuestros caballos. Bebimos un poco de agua, montamos y salimos en dirección del ala derecha. Al llegar Filotas nos recibió desesperado, diciendo que los hombres de Parmenión, en conjunto con la caballería tesalia, estaban siendo masacrados. Nos pidió que fuéramos a decírselo a Alejandro y sin esperar respuesta se alejó sobre su caballo. Confundidos, preocupados y por primera vez dubitativos, demoramos en picar a nuestros caballos. Dimos vuelta y regresamos por donde habíamos venido.

Al pasar frente a las tropas de apoyo ordenamos ir con Parmenión y resistir mientras nosotros buscábamos refuerzos. El tiempo que nos tomó llegar hasta el ala izquierda fue el más largo de mi vida. Contrario a lo que sucedía del otro lado, allí las tropas llevaban una impresionante ventaja. La Caballería Pesada había logrado abrir una gran brecha en la formación enemiga y guiados por Alejandro ahora intentaban llegar hasta el Gran Rey. Licantos y yo tratamos de comunicar lo que sucedía, pero entre golpes y espadazos nos fue imposible hablar. Al final tuvimos que unirnos a nuestros compañeros cuando los famosos "Inmortales" nos salieron al paso. La falange había reducido una parte de las tropas enemigas a un catastrófico desorden, pero ahora todo dependía de nosotros. En una demostración de excelencia militar, logramos rodear y reducir a la guardia real persa y le abrimos paso a nuestro rey hacia el carro de Darío. Alejandro, montado en el aguerrido Bucéfalo, subió por encima de los cuerpos amontonados y lanzó su lanza, sin lograr dar en el blanco. Quiso intentarlo por segunda vez, pero Oxartes, el hermanastro de Darío, se interpuso en su camino. Alejandro luchó con él, pero resultó inútil cuando Darío, al verlo todo perdido, emprendió la retirada.

—¡Por todo los dioses, allí se va toda la gloria!

—¡Alejandro, las tropas de Parmenión no aguantan más!

—¡Pero se está escapando…!

—¡Alejandro!

Mi rey lanzó un grito cargado de impotencia y ordenó ir con Parmenión. Arrasando todo lo que se nos puso delante cargamos contra la última resistencia persa, aniquilándola. Las aguas del río Pinaro se tiñeron de rojo y la brumosa tarde se llenó de gritos de muerte. Los sobrevivientes persas intentaron huir tras su rey, sin llegar lejos. Los mercenarios griegos, horrorizados con la idea de ser esclavizados, también intentaron huir subiendo a través de las gargantas montañosas, pero al darse cuenta que era inútil se rindieron. Alejandro persiguió a Darío, impulsado por sus ansias de victoria y gloria, pero al final de la tarde aceptó que no tenía caso y regresó con sus tropas. Se apeó de su caballo y miró asombrado el paisaje sembrado por cúmulos de cuerpos. Entreabrió los labios, pero al no saber qué decir, frunció el ceño. Se volvió hacia nosotros y ordenó llamar a los médicos. Con la última claridad del día alzamos un hospital y trasladamos hasta allí a todos los heridos. Recogimos a nuestros muertos y nos hicimos del botín enemigo. Llegada la noche se encendió las fogatas y se repartió pan y agua de cebada.

Antes de comer, Licantos y yo nos dirigimos río arriba para lavarnos un poco. Nos sentamos sobre una roca al borde de la orilla y nos quitamos las grebas de las piernas. Yo quise quitarme también la coraza, pero al tener el hombro izquierdo resentido por un golpe me fue imposible levantar el brazo. Le pedí ayuda a Licantos, y él, tras burlarse, se arrodilló a mi costado para desatar las correas. Mientras lo hacía me dijo que tendría que ir con el médico para que me revisara. Enarqué una ceja y solté un bufido; los médicos ya tenían bastante trabajo como para que yo les diera más. Licantos detuvo su labor y me miró de forma penetrante.

—Si no lo haces le diré a Clito que te lleve —amenazó. Solté una carcajada.

—Clito debe ser el hombre más ocupado en este momento —dije.

—Quizá, pero se trata de ti, ¿no?

Me giré para verlo por encima de mi hombro y al descubrir una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro tragué saliva con dificultad. Me removí y enderecé, nervioso, y solté un bufido. Licantos ensanchó su sonrisa y sin esperar ninguna explicación retomó su labor. Soltó la última correa y con cuidado quitó la coraza de mi torso. Le agradecí y por los siguientes instantes me concentré en juntar agua en mis manos. Con trabajo, lavé mis piernas y muslos, y enjuagué mi brazo herido. Al terminar me quedé quieto y en silencio escuché el chapoteo que las manos de Licantos producían en el agua. Quise decir algo, pero nada se me ocurrió al recordar el beso que me había dado. Un beso dulce, húmedo. Necesitado. Me volví a verlo y sin querer nuestros ojos se encontraron. Se señaló la nariz y sonrió.

—Intacta —dijo—. Ahora me debes un tonel de vino.

Pestañeé varias veces antes de soltar una carcajada. Terminamos de lavarnos y regresamos con nuestros amigos. Al verme aparecer Clito se me acercó y preguntó cómo estaba. Le dije que bien, pero fui desmentido por un gruñido de dolor que escapó de mi boca al intentar tomar una taza de agua de una bandeja. Clito se cruzó de brazos y esperó una explicación. Al no obtenerla me tomó de la nuca y me llevó junto a una tea para examinarme. Desoyendo mis reclamos palpó todo el largo de mi brazo herido hasta mi hombro, encontrando una fea inflamación. Traté de restarle importancia diciendo que era sólo un golpe, pero con todo fui prácticamente arrastrado hacia la tienda más cercana, donde un médico me examinó. "No parece nada grave, pero para estar seguros llamaremos a Filipo", sentenció. Clito mandó a dos guardias y esperó junto a mi banco que apareciera el ya famoso medico de Alejandro. No pasó mucho cuando eso ocurrió. Cansado, ensangrentado, con los ojos oscurecidos por el horror, Filipo atravesó las cortinas de la tienda. Apenas y prestó atención a nuestras disculpas y fue directo al meollo del asunto.

—¿Te duele aquí? —me preguntó presionando un punto especifico de mi hombro. Negué con el rostro—. ¿Y aquí? —Volví a negar, apenado. Él sonrió—. Vaya, pues no me sorprende con tanto musculo.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Clito, impaciente—. ¿Está o no está bien?

Filipo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Me mataras si te digo que no?

—¡Por el arco de Artemisa, Filipo! Este chico necesita sus dos brazos funcionando.

—Como todos…

Mi amigo soltó un bufido y yo me encogí en mi asiento, sintiéndome de pronto muy pequeño. Filipo me examinó un rato más y finalmente se incorporó. Soltó una exhalación y confirmó lo que yo ya sospechaba: mi hombro estaba bien, un poco magullado, pero bien. "Con unos emplastos y un par de días de reposo estará como nuevo". Clito le agradeció la atención y lo acompañó a la salida. De vuelta al campo, ignorando la recomendación de descanso, decidí buscar a Camus y me escabullí entre las tiendas preguntando su paradero. Si me había demorado en hacerlo era porque la idea de que podía estar herido o muerto simplemente me resultaba imposible. Al llegar a su tienda lo llamé un par de veces, pero al no recibir respuesta me aventuré a entrar aprovechando que ningún guardia estaba cerca. Crucé las cortinas y di dos pasos hacia el interior, tanteando la semioscuridad que una tea mal encendida producía. Al dar el tercer paso lo vi. Recostado sobre un cumulo de mantas y cueros, con el rostro ladeado y un brazo rodeando su cabeza. Me detuve en seco, dudoso de continuar, pero él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se volvió a mirarme.

—Así que estás vivo —dijo.

—Vivo y completo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una perezosa sonrisa. Estiró el cuello y se incorporó. Trató de alcanzar una cantimplora que yacía sobre una butaca y al no conseguirlo, asumo por estar demasiado cansado y adormecido, soltó un suspiro. Entonces yo caminé hasta la cantimplora y se la alcancé. Me lo agradeció invitándome a sentarme. Acepté, y mientras esperaba que calmara su sed, me entretuve pensando en lo raro que era nuestra amistad.

—¿Y ahora qué es tan gracioso? —me preguntó al ver la extraña sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro.

—Nada… Me alegra verte sano y salvo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Volvió a beber y yo regresé a mis pensamientos. Al rato sentí que me observaban y giré para encontrarme con ese par de ojos azules. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y un imperceptible temblor remeció todo mi cuerpo.

—Estás cubierto de polvo y sangre.

Tanto el tono como la frase lograron sorprenderme. Pestañeé y bajé el rostro para observarme. Efectivamente mi túnica escurría sangre. Hice una mueca de disgusto y me crucé de brazos.

—Tú tampoco te vez muy bien, sabes —solté.

—No lo decía por eso, Milo.

—¿No? —le clavé los ojos—. ¿Entonces por qué si se puede saber?

—A veces eres insoportable.

—E irresistible.

El cambio inesperado de tono desconcertó a Camus. Frunció el ceño, pero no apartó los ojos. Yo sonreí.

—Milo…

—¿Mmm?

Si en ese momento una montaña se hubiera derrumbado sobre la tienda estoy seguro que no me hubiera enterado. Todos mis sentidos estaban tercamente anclados en la expresión adormecida de Camus.

—Creo… Creo… Creo que debes buscarte un nuevo grupo de amigos. El que tienes te miente de la peor forma.

Demoré en asimilar las palabras, pero cuando lo hice me indigné hasta los huesos. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la salida sin despedirme. Camus me llamó, pero las risas le ganaron y prácticamente se revolcó sobre las mantas de la improvisada cama. Antes de cruzar las cortinas me volví a verlo, era la primera vez que lo oía reír. Y saben qué, nada más importaba.

Durante todo el tiempo que nos acompañamos en este andar sinuoso que es la vida, nunca pude hacerme una idea de sus pensamientos. Creo que tampoco me concernía hacerlo. El sólo tenerlo a mi lado era suficiente y no me importaba el mundo al que escapaba cuando el nuestro no funcionaba. Mi deber era estar para cuando me necesitara y eso fue lo que hice todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, claro que no siempre tan callado como le habría gustado. Mi naturaleza era apasionada y aventurera, contraria a la suya que era sobria y reflexiva, y eso hacía que muchas veces nos desencontráramos en los laberintos vivenciales. Yo estallaba en palabras cada vez que descubría algo nuevo en su carácter, él en cambio se sumía en un silencio más profundo. Yo le sonreía y él enarcaba una ceja. Yo le observaba con atención y él fingía estar dormido. Yo le decía la diferencia que hacía en mi vida y él me preguntaba la hora del día.

Hay momentos en que me pregunto si en verdad me amó. La respuesta siempre es la misma: si, y mucho. Camus era un ser especial y amaba también de manera especial. ¿Qué hubo entre nosotros? No sé. Es algo simple pero complicado. Fuimos amigos, hermanos, amantes, compañeros. Yo llegué a vivir por él y él pudo haber muerto por mí. Aunque, por supuesto, eso no evitó que me hiciera una ficha más en sus cálculos. Su rostro empapado de lluvia y lágrimas es la imagen más clara que conservo en mi mente. A veces sueño que lo perdono, una vez más, que lo abrazo y le ruego un instante de su presencia… Pero luego lo obligo a irse y mi sueño se convierte en pesadilla.

.

Al día siguiente, después de los funerales de nuestros caídos, mi rey ordenó iniciar el regreso a Issos. Cargando en angarillas a nuestros heridos, arrastrando a los prisioneros, picando a las bestias, nos pusimos en marcha. Al llegar a la ciudad lo primero que hicimos fue poner a buen recaudo el botín obtenido. Lo segundo fue agradecer a los dioses. Y lo tercero disponer de los mercenarios capturados. A diferencia de los de la batalla del Cránico, que se habían mostrado rebeldes, estos últimos se mostraban arrepentidos y conciliadores; llegando incluso a clamar piedad, aunque sin lograr conmover a mi rey. Si había algo que Alejandro realmente despreciaba, esa era la traición, pequeña o grande, indefensa o letal, no había ninguna que dejara sin castigar. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Hizo encadenar a todos y los entregó a Nearco con la orden de llevarlos hasta Macedonia; a trabajar en las minas de plata. Con aquello solucionado decididos dejar atrás lo peor de nuestra última victoria y para eso celebramos una gran fiesta.

Música, vino, mujeres, mucha comida y el dulce sabor de la gloria en nuestros labios. La fiesta fue como regresar a nuestros días de adolescencia, sintiéndonos livianos a pesar de las copas de vino. El propio Alejandro parecía tener quince años de nuevo, repartía abrazos y brindaba por la ramera más lujuriosa de toda Mesopotamia, la Gran Babilonia, declarándola suya antes de conquistarla. Nada nos fue negado durante tan esplendida celebración. Éramos fuertes, valerosos, bellos, inteligentes y sobre todo libres, libres como nadie nunca más lo seria. ¿Qué más podíamos pedir? Recuerdo que la fiesta llegó a su éxtasis cuando varios soldados arrastraron hasta el centro del salón el carro que Darío había abandonado al huir. El trofeo de nuestra victoria. Digno de una inclinación al estar bañado en oro y tener incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

En una muestra más de sus excentricidades, mi rey tomó el manto púrpura de su interior y se lo colocó sobre su hombro derecho.

—Pronto será el mismo Darío quien busque piedad en mis hombros —dijo, levantando su copa—. ¡Por Darío, nuestro más grandioso enemigo!

—¡Por Darío!

Bebí distraídamente, perdido entre el ir y venir de los festejantes, hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en la entrada. Lo que vi me hizo tragar mal el último sorbo y tosí un par de veces antes de volver a buscar con presteza lo que había causado mi atoramiento. Entonces la vi, hermosa y altiva como una ninfa, o quizá como una diosa. Sonriente y hasta despectiva. Caminó hasta mi rey y se inclinó grácilmente.

—Señor.

Alejandro, que había estado discursando, se volvió a verla sorprendido. Un silencio incomodo acompañó su gesto y de no ser por Harpalos, que saltó junto a la bella mujer, seguro que la fiesta hubiera quedado allí.

—Alejandro, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Annia?

—Eh…

—¡Pues hoy ha decidido inspirarnos con su presencia!

Mi rey sumó desconcierto a su expresión sorprendida. Se volvió hacia Hefestión y de nueva cuenta se fijó en la hermosa mujer.

—Claro —dijo—. Annia… me han hablado mucho de ti.

—Espero que cosas buenas, señor.

Hefestión y yo nunca habíamos sido muy cercanos por obvias razones, pero no era necesario ser muy amigo suyo para darse cuenta de que de todas las mujeres, era a ella a quien no quería ver siendo amante de Alejandro. Me quedé pensativo ante aquello, confundido al recordar que una de las habladurías con respecto a Camus era justamente sobre esa mujer. Según mis amigos era su protegida, su amante.

Mis pensamientos se congelaron cuando al salón entró el propio Camus. Vestido para la ocasión y acompañado por dos diplomáticos griegos. Pasó por mi costado apenas saludándome y se dirigió de frente hacia mi rey. Lo saludó respetuosamente, presentando a sus amigos, y mirando de soslayo a la mujer. Ella no le correspondió la mirada, pero su sonrisa se volvió insegura, seca. Entrelazó las manos sobre su vientre y luchó por mantener erguido su soberbio cuello, o al menos eso me pareció. Durante nuestras pláticas Camus jamás la mencionaba, pero mis amigos aseguraban que había gastado una considerable suma de oro para proporcionarle un viaje lujoso desde Gordión; disponiendo una casa y criadas; financiándole exquisitos vestidos y cubriéndole de joyas. En resumen, manteniéndola como a una reina. ¿Por qué? Sólo Zeus lo sabía. Aunque no era una cortesana, tampoco era una princesa. Algunos decían que procedía de una familia aristocrática arruinada, por su comprobada educación, pero eran incapaces de asegurarlo gracias al hermetismo que la rodeaba. Yo irónicamente sabía menos que todos. El hecho de ser cercano a Camus, contrario a lo que todos debían creer, me hacía sentir respeto por su vida privada.

—Así que aquí estabas.

Una voz familiar me hizo dar vuelta.

—¿No qué íbamos a venir juntos? —me preguntó Licantos.

—Pues… creo que sí. Pero se me olvidó.

—Claro, como todo lo que te digo de acá a un tiempo.

—Jo. ¿Me parece o me estás haciendo una escena?

Quería molestarlo y lo conseguí. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Yo eché a reír.

—Oh, vamos. No te portes como niña.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Nos echamos a reír y fuimos a servirnos vino hasta una de las mesas. Mientras bebíamos Licantos me comentó que había conocido un par de hermosas jovencitas en el pueblo, que quería ir a saludarlas esa noche y que necesitaba a un amigo. Tratando de hacerlo rabiar un poco más, me hice al desentendido y reí de lo lindo al verlo hacer una pataleta. "Si piensas que voy a rogarte, estas muy equivocado. Hay por ahí otros que gustosos aceptaran acompañarme". "Pues no pierdas tiempo y ve a buscarlos". "Idiota mal agradecido". Reí hasta ya no poder más, y cuando me calmé acepté pensarlo. Un momento después Clito llegó a hacernos compañía y pasamos un rato agradable hablando sobre las hazañas de nuestros hombres. A medianoche Alejandro anunció estar cansado y se despidió de todos antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones. Clito también anunció su retirada y me miró esperando que fuera con él. Al ver que no pensaba moverme, soltó un bufido exasperado. "Si mañana amaneces con el hombro hinchado no vengas a lloriquear a mi puerta", me advirtió. Le di un golpecito en el brazo, asegurándole que estaría bien, y lo empujé hacia la salida. Licantos rió nervioso, preguntándome si no me daba miedo tratar así a un hombre tan poderoso. Sonreí, nadie podía imaginar lo que había entre Clito y yo. Me serví un poco más de vino y sugerí ir a saludar a Hefestión. Licantos estuvo de acuerdo y ambos nos encaminamos hacia el comandante. Al llegar a su lado llamamos su atención con una broma sobre su yegua, diciendo que estaba preñada y que ningún palafrenero se atrevía a decírselo.

—Por Dionisio…

Su mirada alarmada nos hizo estallar en risas y tuvimos que buscar apoyo en un pilar cercano.

—¡Si serán mentirosos…!

Otros se unieron a nuestro jolgorio y debió pasar un buen rato para que pudiéramos controlarnos. Volvimos con el grupo y esta vez sí saludamos como es debido, estrechando la mano de todos los presentes. Entre ellos Camus.

—¿Conoces a Licantos, Camus? —le pregunté.

—Creo que no…

—Pues te lo presento.

Mi amigo extendió su mano y esperó con una sonrisa que Camus decidiera sostenerla. Hubo un extraño silencio y luego Nearco nos puso al corriente de la conversación que tenían antes de nuestra llegada. Se trataba sobre el controversial desenvolvimiento de Parmenión en la batalla. Según Hefestión era sólo un poco de mala suerte, según Nearco era mala intención premeditada. De inmediato me puse serio y examiné los rostros que tenía delante. Sin duda la acusación era muy grave. ¿Qué opinaría Alejandro? "Alejandro de momento no opina nada", dijo Hefestión. En todo caso, ni Parmenión ni Filotas habían asistido a la reunión al estar de duelo por la muerte del hijo mayor del primero. "Es un momento difícil para ambos y les agradecería que se reservaran sus opiniones", nos dijo Hefestión. Todos asintieron, meditabundos, y pasó un buen rato hasta que se nos ocurriera otro tema. O se les ocurriera a mis amigos. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Camus. Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Pensando en quién sabe qué cosas, con la mirada clavada en el piso y la copa a medio llenar. Miré alrededor y al no encontrar a Annia me pregunté si estaría pensando en ella. Él pareció darse cuenta de mis cavilaciones y levantó el rostro para enfrentarme. Sus ojos de pupilas azules me atravesaron el cráneo y se incrustaron en mi conciencia. _No hay nada que necesites saber de mí, no hay nada que merezcas saber de mí. Sólo eres un simple soldado al servicio de un rey tirano._ Eso debió querer decirme, pero por supuesto no lo hizo, aunque si noté un brillo rencoroso en sus fríos ojos. Sonreí con sorna y me volví hacia Licantos.

—¿Todavía está en pie la oferta de las muchachas? —le pregunté.

Lo vi alzar las cejas, sorprendido, y le señalé la salida. Sonrió. Nos despedimos de todos agradeciéndoles la velada y salimos del salón a grandes pasos. No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió después, pero a la mañana siguiente recuerdo abrir los ojos con pesadez. Había sido una noche de excesos y la recompensa era que todo mi cuerpo vibraba con cada respiración. A mi lado yacía una hermosa muchacha de piel morena, desnuda y colmada. Su nombre, su procedencia e historia, todo me era desconocido e indiferente. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la única ventana de la habitación. La abrí y me asomé al exterior para hacerme una idea de dónde estaba. Mientras observaba los primeros movimientos de las gentes pensé que aquello debía representar mi absoluta libertad, el hecho de no tener dueño y por tanto de no rendirle cuenta a nadie.

.

Sintiéndose ya soberano de Asia Menor, Alejandro hizo correr la voz de su victoria por toda la costa, logrando que los pueblos se rindieran a nuestro paso. Alejandro liberó a sus pobladores, les restituyó sus leyes y les designó nuevos gobernadores, igual como había hecho en Frigia, donde impuso reformas financieras y encargó a un macedonio la resolución de los problemas civiles; o como en Éfeso, donde restituyó la democracia y ofreció sacrificios a los dioses; o Mileto, donde aplastó un movimiento rebelde y ejecutó a generales persas. O más aun, como en Caria, donde se entrevistó con la princesa Ada y adoptó a su pequeño hijo.

El éxito, la fama y riqueza se hicieron parte de nuestra travesía, mareándonos. Sin embargo Alejandro, siempre astuto, no dejó de pensar y llegado el momento nos expuso su intención de conquistar Egipto. Quedamos sorprendidos, pero después de pensar un poco concluimos que era ciertamente una idea lógica siendo que para proteger Grecia necesitábamos controlar toda la costa. Aunque eso significaba también hacernos de ciudades como Arado, Biblos, Sidon y Tiro. "¿Y qué?, nos reprendió Alejandro, si ahora ya todos nos conocen como libertadores". Cráteros mostró entusiasmo y Parmenión, ya recuperado de su pérdida y al parecer en mejores tratos con todos, se unió a la idea. Volvimos a ponernos en marcha y no pasó mucho para que las palabras de mi rey se cumplieran, ya que los gobernantes de las ciudades mencionadas nos recibieron como libertadores y benefactores. Sólo Tiro, ciudad conocida por su intensa religiosidad, nos puso en aprietos cuando no accedió a la petición que Alejandro hizo de entrar a la ciudad para ofrecer sacrificios al dios Melkart. Los tirios se negaron rotundamente diciendo que se encontraban a puertas de un gran festival y que en ese contexto sólo los auténticos soberanos podían ofrecer sacrificios al dios. Alejandro, ofendido en lo más profundo de su orgullo, nos convocó a una reunión y nos convenció de tomar la ciudad por la fuerza.

—Auténticos soberanos. ¡Al demonio con eso! Yo soy Alejandro III, hijo de Filipo y Olimpia, rey de Macedonia, gobernador de Grecia, casi emperador de Asia… ¡O no lo soy!

—¡Lo eres, por los dioses que lo eres!

Temerosos de enfurecerlo más, marchamos hacia la ciudad. Tiro ocupaba dos zonas, una en tierra firme y la otra en el mar, en una isla. La Tiro de tierra firme era la antigua ciudad y la de la isla la nueva. Ésta última era la que nos interesaba. Antes de intentar cualquier asalto decidimos instalarnos en la antigua ciudad y desde allí estudiamos todas las posibilidades de asedio, concluyendo que necesitábamos una flota. El problema era que la nuestra se encontraba muy lejos y además no era tan buena como la de los tirios. Sin poderlo evitar, los generales nos frústranos ante esta perspectiva, pero Alejandro se mantuvo tranquilo y después de una exhaustiva evaluación nos informó que había encontrado una solución.

—Toda la ciudad de tierra firme será destruida y con sus escombros se construirá una escollera.

—¡Qué!

Por un momento creímos que se había vuelto loco, que la marcha lo había agotado hasta lo imposible y deliraba. Pero su resolución y el brillo en sus ojos se encargaron de desmentirnos.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Clito, irónico—. ¡Una cuidad por una isla!

—Te digo, Clito, que en esa isla se encuentran aquellos que se atreven a desafiarme —se exaltó Alejandro—. Gente que se atreve a dudar mi procedencia y poder.

—Y todos estamos de acuerdo en que merecen un castigo, pero si pretendes tomar una isla lo que necesitas es una flota, no una escollera. Puede que la nuestra no esté a la altura de las circunstancias, pero aun cuentas con los barcos atenienses.

—No son suficientes.

—Cierto, pero tienes toda Fenicia para conseguir otros.

—Quizás, pero aunque tuviéramos muchos barcos nos harían falta buenos marineros para conducirlos.

Inmediatamente nos volvimos hacia Nearco, capitán naval, y lo vimos encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué? —dijo—. Para nadie es un secreto que no somos precisamente una potencia marítima.

—¡Que no se diga más! —intervino Cráteros—. No tenemos buenos marineros, pero tenemos excelentes infantes. Construyamos esa escollera, pongamos a trabajar las torres de asedio y pateemos traseros isleños.

—¡Por Atena, díganme que se trata de una broma! —pidió Clito—. Alejandro, tú sabes que esto es una locura.

—Mi querido Clito, ¿desde cuándo soñar con Heracles es una locura?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Fue la misma noche que decidimos tomar por asalto Tiro. Soñé que Heracles me conducía en su carro por encima de las murallas de la ciudad.

—No puede ser…

—Se lo conté a Aristandro y él lo interpretó diciendo que mi empresa tendría éxito después de realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Clito se quedó sin palabras ante semejante argumento. Se volvió hacia Hefestión y con mirada casi suplicante le pidió intervenir. Hefestión se removió en su sitio, pero apenas y miró a Alejandro, dando por sentado que todos sus consejos se limitarían a la privacidad de sus pláticas. Su aptitud sosegada logró sorprenderme por enésima vez y terminé por preguntarme qué de especial tenía. Cierto que tenía los ojos verdes más bellos de Grecia, la apostura más gallarda de Macedonia y la voz más templada de Asia. ¿Pero qué más? En un mundo donde la rudeza dominaba, su aptitud amable y pacifica era poco menos que estorbosa. Nadie sabía muy bien cómo tratarlo y la frustración no tardaba en aparecer, aguijoneando hasta al más conciliador. Y es que esa aura apagada, casi muerta, resultaba una burla para un hombre acostumbrado a hablar en voz alta. Incluso Clito parecía incomodo ante ese desenvolvimiento, ante esa falta de comunicación. Cráteros ni qué decir. El propio Parmenión. O Casandro, el arrogante e irónico Casandro, heredero de la regencia de Grecia. Y hasta yo mismo, que poco o nada tenía que decirle. Esa mañana en particular su poca disposición a debatir logró que lo tildara de cobarde y una vez que la reunión terminó, con la noción de la escollera como ganadora, me acerqué hasta su sitio y sin reparar en que Alejandro nos escuchaba le restregué su falta de palabra.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero en esta reunión no sólo están reunidos los amigos de Alejandro, están también los generales del ejército de Macedonia. Generales que tienen en sus manos decenas de vidas y que están en la obligación de responder por ellas.

—Milo…

—¿Te pusiste a pensar en todos los hombres que morirán ahogados, quemados o atravesados por flechas durante esa absurda construcción?

—Por supuesto que sí.

No fue Hefestión quien contestó, fue Alejandro. Me volví a verlo y lo encontré de brazos cruzados. Me incorporé para enfrentarlo.

—No sabía que también hablabas por él —dije.

—No lo hago, pero acabas de llamar absurda mi empresa.

—¿Y no lo es?

—Ya hablamos bastante sobre eso.

—¡Mi padre jamás apoyaría semejante idea!

—Quizá, pero resulta que ahora mismo Neathos se encuentra muy lejos para opinar.

Cerré la boca y apreté los labios, impotente. Alejandro ignoró el pedido de calma que le hizo Hefestión y se me acercó hasta quedar a menos de un brazo de distancia.

—Milo, aprecio la preocupación que muestras por tus hombres, más aun, me identifico con ella. Pero me temo que no puedo permitir que trates a Hefestión de insensible. Quizás no lo sepas, pero él conoce tan bien como tú las necesidades de los soldados. No sólo porque son las mismas que tenemos nosotros, también porque en su calidad de comandante comparte sus días con ellos.

—Pues no parece.

—¿El que no podamos ver a los dioses quiere decir que no existen?

—Esas comparaciones están de más.

—Tan de más como tu desconfianza. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que me juraste fidelidad el día que te ascendí a general?

—¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar? Alejandro, te recuerdo que yo me gané este lugar. A base de sudor y sangre. Sacrificando mi infancia y juventud. Descuidando a mi familia y amigos.

—Milo, Alejandro —nos llamó Hefestión—, esta discusión ya cayó en lo absurdo.

—Pero, Hefestión…

—Alejandro, Milo está en todo su derecho de desconfiar. Tanto de mí como del proyecto. El punto aquí es pedirle una oportunidad para demostrarle que está equivocado.

—¿Perdón?

Mi rey casi se cae de espaldas. Yo me limité a abrir enormes los ojos, admirado.

—¿Y bien, Milo? —me preguntó Hefestión—. ¿Nos das esa oportunidad?

Lo observé conteniendo la respiración y lentamente asentí. Lo vi sonreír.

—No esperaba otra cosa de ti. Gracias.

Fruncí el ceño y me volví hacia Alejandro. Lo descubrí igual de sorprendido.

.

La orden de destruir la antigua ciudad que dio Alejandro fue cumplida a cabalidad y nuestros obreros, en su mayoría naturales, al mando del ingeniero Diades de Tesalia, emprendieron la construcción de la escollera con gran ímpetu. Los tirios miraron al principio nuestra empresa con escepticismo y cierta burla, sin embargo al darse cuenta que íbamos en serio desplegaron todo su poderío y los obreros empezaron a caer como moscas bajo la lluvia de flechas. Mi rey recibió con pesar la noticia, pero en ningún momento abandonó su mirada fiera. Por el contrario se vistió con su armadura y enfiló hacia el lugar de la construcción. Examinó el avance, conversó con Diades, y tomó una barreta. "No importa si yo mismo tengo que levantarla, la escollera será una realidad". Diciendo esto bajó con los obreros y empezó a cavar. Horrorizados, sus guardias trataron de convencerlo de regresar a la seguridad de su tienda, pero de nada sirvió. Hefestión lo imitó y para el final del día no había poder humano capaz de sacarlos del barrizal. Yo observé todo el despliegue desde la seguridad de una torre de asedio, mirando el ir y venir de los soldados, oyendo los gritos. Dos días que se me hicieron eternos. Cuando al fin me convencí que no había remedio, que Alejandro no desistiría, le cedí mi lugar a uno de mis lugartenientes y salí en busca de mis oficiales. Les hice formar y les di la orden de bajar con los obreros. Yo mismo marché delante de ellos, haciendo a un lado mis títulos y prejuicios. Bajé hasta el barrizal y empecé a cavar sabiendo que era observado por Alejandro. Horas y horas, hasta que dejé de sentir los brazos y piernas, y fui obligado por Clito a tomar un descanso. Me sacudí el barro de la ropa y me retiré a uno de los muros que servían de refugio a nuestros arqueros. Caí sentado sobre la hierba húmeda y apoyé la cabeza contra la dura piedra. El horizonte estaba oscuro y sobre mi cabeza corría un aire frío. Cerré los ojos e ignorando los gritos dejé que mi respiración se aquietara.

—Vaya, no sabía que aparte de soldado también eras obrero.

Una voz familiar se impuso sobre todo el ruido. La hierba amortiguó los pasos del recién llegado y una sombra me privó de la poca luz del mediodía.

—Soldado, obrero, mendigo… ¿Importa? —pregunté. No quería abrir los ojos. Mucho menos sabiendo que aquel que me observaba tenía la ropa impecable—. Un día estamos comiendo como reyes y al otro estamos bregando con un montón de lodo.

—Lo estoy viendo. Aunque a mí nadie me habló al respecto.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo más se explica que estés aquí? Un cultísimo ateniense criado para vivir entre palacios de mármol.

No pude verlo, pero estoy seguro que sonrió. Lo sentí moverse y luego un halito de aire acarició la piel erizada de mi brazo. De nuevo quise abrir los ojos, sólo para asegurarme que estaba sentado a mi lado, pero una presión extraña en mi pecho me impidió liberarme del sopor del cansancio. Me quedé quieto y en silencio disfruté de su compañía, sin estar seguro de merecerla. Él tampoco hizo nada para llamar mi atención y sólo habló para anunciar que una llovizna se acercaba.

—Sera mejor que busques un lugar seco donde extender tu descanso —dijo.

—En realidad estaba pensando dejar que la lluvia se llevara el lodo que cargo.

—Por supuesto, y de paso también te aseguras un buen resfriado.

Sonreí. Abrí los ojos y giré hacia mi hombro derecho. Allí estaba Camus con su expresión intelectual intacta y su exótico cabello negro. Hermoso como una escultura, enigmático como una tabla fenicia. Dulce y agrio… Extraño. Él también se volvió a mirarme y por un instante el mundo se redujo a ese lóbrego rincón. Me mordí el labio inferior y sentí el suelo bambolearse bajo mi cuerpo. Camus lo percibió; enarcó sus particulares cejas y se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo, rozando mi piel al punto de hacerla arder. Posó su mano sobre mi frente y frunció el ceño.

—Qué extraño… habría jurado que tenías fiebre.

Desasió el contacto y regresó a su lugar. Levantó una cantimplora y me la ofreció.

—Infusión tibia para soldados-obreros desfallecientes —dijo, sonriendo. Lo miré sorprendido, preguntándome si hacía todo eso apropósito para sacarme de mis casillas, para enervarme y luego burlarse, y acepté de mala gana la cantimplora. Bebí un par de sorbos y exhalé con fuerza. El silencio volvió y me pregunté si tanto trabajo estaba consiguiendo atrofiar mi razonamiento. De ser así podría solucionarlo descansando un poco, aunque no estaba seguro. Camus no volvió a decir nada y la lluvia terminó sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Quisimos correr hacia las pequeñas cabañas, pero nos fue imposible encontrar el camino y terminamos bajo el casco de un viejo barco volteado. Como dos niños nos arrastramos hasta el rincón más seco y sin poderlo evitar empezamos a reír. Nos miramos fijamente y lentamente nos acercamos hasta sentir la respiración del otro.

—Camus… —dije, nervioso y ronco. Él sonrió. Tragué saliva y me acerqué un poco más—. Camus, yo…

—¡Por los rayos de Zeus, qué maldito chubasco!

De improviso una cabeza asomó al otro extremo del casco, asustándonos.

—¡Cráteros! —grité.

—Hola, Milo —me sonrió, feliz, el general—. ¿También refugiándote de la lluvia? Joder, pero si Camus también está. ¿Les molestaría si los acompañamos?

No me dio tiempo de responderle y de un gritó llamó a una decena de hombres.

* * *

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**1.-** No se sabe con exactitud si Alejandro cortó o desamarró el nudo del carro real de Gordión; lo cierto es que una vez que lo liberó se desató una gran tormenta sobre la ciudad.

**2.-** La anécdota sobre el médico Filipo al parecer es cierta. Estando muy grave Alejandro los médicos de la corte se negaron a curarlo por miedo a las posibles represiones de los hetairos y sólo Filipo decidió hacerse cargo.

**3.-** No sólo la destreza militar hizo de Alejandro un emperador querido y respetado, también fueron sus nobles gestos; como el de adoptar al pequeño hijo de la princesa Ada.

**4.-** Algunos historiadores dicen que Barsine, hija del sátrapa Artabazo II, le dio su primer hijo a Alejandro, Heracles. Sin embargo Mary Renault discrepa este punto diciendo que el Alejandro que fundó una ciudad en honor a su caballo, Alejandría Bucéfala, no habría sido capaz de dejar abandonado a su hijo.

**5.- **Al contrario de sus rivales,Macedonia no tenía un poderío naval excepcional.

**6.-** Por último, esta historia está siendo escrita utilizando datos históricos contenidos en libros como _Vidas Paralelas_ de Plutarco, _Corazón de Ulises_ de Javier Reverte, _Alejandro Magno, el poder de una época_ de Ana María Gonzales; además de todos los libros de Mary Renault.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Lima 16 de Junio del 2012


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todas! ¿Qué tal?

Yo estuve desaparecida. Bueno, en realidad no tanto desaparecida, sino que empecé un nuevo proyecto Saint Seiya y estuve bastante ocupadita tratando de hacerlo funcionar.

Aun así intenté escribir, no mucho, pero lo intenté. Y ahora les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia.

Sé que aun tengo pendientes otras historias, pero espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia.

De momento les invito al nuevo foro de SSY, en especial al club de Fan Camus&Milo: Pasión Latente, al club de fan de Milo: Daimon, y al club de fan de Camus: Éternel.

Sí, muchos clubs xD

Ahora mismo el club de fan de Milo&Camus y el club de fans de Camus están llevando a cabo un evento en conjunto por el cumpleaños del hielito. Si están interesadas en participar les invito a pasarse por el tema.

La dirección del foro es esta:

saintseiyayaoi(punto)net

¿Qué más?

Pues nada. Yo juro que he respondido todos mis comentarios, pero si no ha sido así, ¡disculpen por favor! En verdad ando en muchas cosas.

En fin, supongo que no hace falta decir que agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de escribir.

Ya sin más, las dejo con la lectura.

¡Saludas a todas!

* * *

**Parte III**

Nuestra empresa al principio causó gracia a los tirios. Apostados en sus torres de vigilancia, guarecidos del sol y los arrabales, miraron con burla el empeño de nuestros hombres. Sin embargo, pasado unas semanas y viendo que de a poco avanzábamos, empezaron a ponerse nerviosos y las primeras flechas fueron lanzadas. Alejandro ordenó seguir la construcción y nosotros, ya contagiados de su locura, nos dimos a la tarea de defender a los obreros. Desde muy temprano en la mañana, hasta muy entrada la noche, andábamos de un lado a otro concibiendo improbables arremetidas. Dormíamos con la armadura puesta y comíamos caminando. Alejandro, loco por su empresa, pensaba día y noche mirando los planos y maquetas; golpeándose la cabeza y ordenando entre sueños. Hefestión trataba de contenerlo, pero era inútil, y a las largas jornadas de trabajo en el mar le sumaba cacerías de bandidos en la costa.

Entre descansos a veces yo pasaba por su cabaña y lo encontraba sentado frente al fuego, leyendo papiros. Me arrodillaba a su lado y le apretaba la mano, le despejaba los cabellos de la frente y le sonreía. Él me correspondía con una suave caricia en los labios y me preguntaba por el avance de los obreros. "Olvida a los obreros, por muy hijo de Filipo que seas, no puedes moverlos con el pensamiento", le decía. Él me asía del hombro para depositar un beso en mi frente. "Busca a Hefestión, dile que su rey lo necesita", me pedía. Yo le miraba fijamente y tragándome la frustración salía de su cabaña en busca del comandante.

Los tirios, al ver que sus primeros esfuerzos de defensa no nos detuvieron, redoblaron las filas de sus arqueros y nos atacaron con flechas y proyectiles. Nosotros intentamos proteger a nuestros hombres haciendo más lento el avance, pero al comprender que era inútil, que necesariamente debía correr sangre, retomamos el trabajo al mismo ritmo. Esto no pareció gustarle a Poseidón y las tormentas no tardaron en golpearnos, aplastando nuestro trabajo y orgullo. Para calmar al terrible dios Alejandro ordenó el sacrificio de varios bueyes. El encargado de la tarea fue Clito. Recuerdo que yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo y pasé una tarde entera supervisando la construcción de tres altares. Licantos, sin mucho que hacer por esos días, también hizo acto de presencia. Se sentó bajó un toldo abandonado y en silencio siguió los afanosos arreglos. Yo no le presté mucha atención, pero me di cuenta de las miradas que me lanzaba. Al final del día, cuando todo fue consumado y Clito me agradeció la ayuda con un golpe en el hombro, caminé hacia su improvisado refugio y me senté a su lado.

—¿Te gustó el espectáculo? —le pregunté.

—¿El del sacrificio o el tuyo mandando a los esclavos? —sonrió.

—El mío, por supuesto. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero hoy luzco mi espada de honor.

Lo dije sin ninguna doble intención, en verdad lucía mi espada de General, regalada por Alejandro, pero él se echó a reír. Meneó la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Todo este ajetreo me dio sed —dijo—. ¿Dónde está el tonel de vino que me debes?

—Me temo que no tengo nada bueno que darte ahora mismo.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Un barril recién fermentando.

—Bien. Lo aceptare con una condición.

—Lo que sea para saldar mi cuenta.

—Beberás conmigo hasta la última gota.

—Hecho. ¿Tu cabaña o la mía?

—La tuya.

Sonreí, y sin perder más tiempo me puse de pie para guiarlo hasta mi humilde morada. En el camino nos cruzamos con Clito. Nos preguntó a dónde íbamos y cuando le dije, inocentemente, que a tomarnos un par de copas, me miró de forma penetrante. Me tomó del brazo, alejándome de Licantos, y me dijo que podía quedarme a comer con nuestros amigos, que hace tiempo no lo hacíamos y que un poco de charla nos iba a hacer bien. Yo lo miré pensativo, pero Licantos me sostuvo de mi otro brazo y me jaló hacia su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Clito, pero este hombre me debe una apuesta.

—¿Una apuesta?

—Nada serio… —traté de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Así que es eso —dijo Clito—. No hay problema. Desde que lo conozco he respondido por sus estupideces. Una apuesta no es la gran cosa. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando, Licantos?

—Clito, no…

—No se trata de dinero.

—¿A no? ¿De qué entonces?

La situación parecía absurda a simple vista, pero en realidad era muy seria. Clito no quería que me fuera con Licantos y estaba dispuesto a todo por impedirlo. Sus motivos no tenían que ver con los celos, ciertamente. Tenían que ver con su papel paternal y con mi creciente estupidez. Sin embargo en aquel momento su aptitud me molestó al creer que me estaba tratando como a un crio. Amigo o no, no me gustaba que intentara mangonearme; mucho menos delante de alguien más. Así que puse cara de ofendido y con tono arrogante le dije que no me apetecía comer con nuestros amigos, que en lugar de ello se me antojaba tomar unas copas en mi cabaña. Clito frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada para retenerme cuando tomé del brazo a Licantos y lo jalé en dirección de mi cabaña. No me volví a mirar, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi que Clito dio media vuelta y se alejó dando grandes zancadas. Licantos no comentó sobre el altercado y una vez dentro de mi humilde morada sonrió entusiasta. Le invité a tomar asiento frente a la chimenea y fui en busca del barril de vino recién fermentado. Las dos primeras copas las bebimos en silencio, pero para la tercera Licantos, queriendo romper la palpable tensión, empezó a quejarse sobre lo aburrido que resultaba sitiar una isla. Yo sonreí sin mirarlo y le enumeré una lista de posibles actividades con las cuales distraerse. Licantos hizo una mueca de tedio.

—Todas suenan terribles —dijo. Bebí un trago antes de responderle.

—Pues es lo único que hay de momento. A menos que quieras tomar un pico.

—¡Bah! No fui a la academia de Aristóteles para terminar embarrado de lodo. —Yo tampoco, pero ya ves. Además, no es tan malo. Le das en la yema de gusto a nuestro rey y de paso haces nuevos amigos.

Mi amigo miró pensativo la tímida llama del fogón. A continuación se volvió a mirarme.

—Se me ocurre otra manera de pasar el tiempo —dijo.

No me dio oportunidad de preguntar a qué se refería; se me lanzó encima. Sujetándome del brazo, sin calcular la fuerza de su ímpetu, buscó mi boca y la cubrió por completo en un ansioso beso. La acción me tomó por sorpresa y por un instante no atiné a hacer nada. Me limité a abrir los ojos enormes y contuve la respiración. Licantos tampoco hizo nada los primeros instantes, pero luego movió sus labios suavemente. Sentí un estremecimiento y pensé empujarlo, pero en lugar de ello dejé caer la copa que aun sostenía en la mano y sujeté su nuca. Nos sumimos en una lucha y en uno de los tantos rudos empujones terminé con la espalda apoyada en la áspera pared de barro. Licantos se sentó sobre mis muslos y empezó a buscar entre los pliegues de mi ropa. Sin querer quedarme atrás, también dejé que mis manos se pasearan por sus muslos desnudos, sintiendo su piel demasiada liza en comparación con las palmas de mis manos.

Cuando el aire se nos acabó, nos separamos jadeantes. Nos observamos con los ojos nublados por la excitación y Licantos empezó a desabrochar los prendedores que sostenían mi capa. Tan pronto estuve liberado del peso del grueso tejido me lancé a su cuello. Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, le besé, lamí y succioné la piel, provocándole quedos gemidos. Me dijo algo sobre ir a la cama, pero no le hice caso, empeñado en dominar la situación. Lo abracé por la cintura y lo apreté contra mi creciente erección. Nos frotamos y gemimos, dispuestos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Aquella no era la primera vez que me veía envuelto en una situación así. Durante mi adolescencia había experimentado ya el escurridizo placer de yacer con un igual. El responsable había sido un general de mi padre; hombre culto y simpático, que llamó mi atención desde el primer momento gracias a su buen habla y portentosa apostura. Oculto del mundo, y en especial de mi padre, yací muchas veces con aquel hombre, siempre en el papel de erastés muy a pesar de mi corta edad. Guiado por él aprendí muchas cosas, pero el tiempo a su lado fue más bien corto pues en cuanto mi padre sospechó que algo extraño pasaba entre su hijo y su general, mandó al pobre hombre lo más lejos que pudo, evitando así el escándalo. Si bien no sentía amor por el desdichado, el incidente logró hacerme perder el interés por los hombres y en los siguientes años me abstuve de frecuentar a alguno. Al llegar la campaña contra Persia, antes de abandonar Pella, mi padre me habló sobre la nobleza de mi estirpe, diciendo que a partir de ese día quedaba en mis manos enaltecerla. Sus palabras, grandilocuentes e impersonales, me impresionaron y terminé por prometerle que haría cualquier cosa a fin de mantener en alto el nombre de nuestra casa. "Por encima de todo cuida no sembrar bastardos", me recomendó, "no hay nada más terrible que una descendencia ilegitima". "No te preocupes, padre", le dije, "mis hijos nacerán en la dignidad del matrimonio".

Fue nuestra última conversación y como tal siempre la tuve presente. A donde quiera que fuera, en vez de buscar a ingenuas jovencitas, prefería a mujeres adultas, en especial aquellas que sabían cómo evitar la preñez. Mis amigos decían que exageraba, pero para mí todo cuidado era poco; llegando muchas veces a rechazar a lindas muchachas. Quizá el único que apoyaba mi decisión era Clito, al conocer a mi padre y al tener en alta estima a nuestra casa. En pos de ayudarme se había convertido en un gran seleccionador de mujeres. "Ahora ya no sé si las mujeres se me acercan por ti o por mí", refunfuñaba. Razón tenía. Las mujeres preferían acercarse a él antes que a mí. Y no sólo ellas, también los muchachos. El mismo Licantos para llegar a ser mi amigo más cercano había tenido que pasar por su visto bueno. Quizá el único que no había pasado por ese trámite había sido Camus. Él, ignorando todas las habladurías, había tratando siempre conmigo y no había hecho nada para ganarse la simpatía de Clito.

Pero hablaba de mi trato con los hombres. El general de mi padre había sido el primero, pero no el último hombre con el que había yacido. En mi obsesión por no concebir ningún bastardo muchas veces había optado por yacer con jovencitos. Suaves y complacientes, pero tan efímeros que al día siguiente apenas los recordaba. Lo que ocurría con Licantos sin embargo era excepcional. Nuestra amistad, aunque cercana, no tenía una naturaleza sexual. Era más bien una hermandad, o al menos eso creía yo. El primer beso en medio de la batalla de Issos había planteado un escenario distinto, uno donde existía la posibilidad de una convivencia más carnal. Aunque no sentía amor ni una atracción especial, llegué a pensar que tal vez cruzar la línea de la amistad no era tan descabellado. Éramos compañeros después de todo. Proveníamos del mismo lugar y teníamos los mismos ideales. Volcar nuestra necesidad de sexo en el otro parecía algo lógico.

Pero eso era lo que yo pensaba. Licantos, por lo que supe después, estaba interesado en algo más que simple sexo. Él, después de tantos años de amistad, se había enamorado de mí y tenía la esperanza de que yo sintiera lo mismo; tenía la esperanza que concretáramos el famoso agape, prodigándonos amor y fidelidad. Para mí aquello era impensable, no sólo porque no estaba enamorado, sino también porque el compromiso me espantaba. Pero claro, en aquel momento nada de eso pasaba por mi cabeza. Con la excitación haciendo arder mi piel, en lo único que pensaba eran en satisfacer mi creciente deseo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, pero asegurándome de matar toda distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, le froté la espalda rudamente. Licantos respondió rodeándome el cuello y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo. Me lamió los labios y me susurró un fragmento de un poema.

Le agradecí el detalle abrazándolo posesivamente y hundí mi rostro en su hombro. Luego tenté un asalto a su entrepierna. Era algo inquietante, por el hecho de ser como hermanos, pero estando como estaba no podía hacer nada más. Sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que me disponía a acariciar su miembro, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Milo, ¿estás allí? —preguntó una voz muy bien conocida por mí.

Empalidecí.

—Camus…

Licantos frunció el ceño y me miró expectante. Camus volvió a llamar y algo en mi cabeza se activó. Hice a un lado a mi amigo, recogí mi capa y me la envolví como pude. Respiré profundamente y caminé hacia la puerta. Traté de tranquilizarme antes de abrirla.

—Camus —dije—… ¿Qué tal?

Camus me miró sin pestañear, detallando mi sospechoso estado.

—Disculpa —habló al fin—, no era mi intención molestarte.

—No molestas.

Camus mantuvo su expresión impasible, pero yo me sentí examinado hasta en el último rincón de mi alma.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté tartamudeando.

—No en realidad —respondió—. Es sólo que iba de camino a la reunión con nuestro rey y me encontré con Clito.

—¿Con Clito?

—Sí. Intercambiamos saludos y cuando le pregunté por ti, me dijo que te habías retirado a tu cabaña porque te sentías mal.

—Ah… sí. Me sentía… enfermo.

—Ya… Clito estaba preocupado y me pidió que viniera a verte.

Me quedé sin saber qué decir, sin saber si enojarme o agradecer.

—Sí, claro, debió estar muy preocupado… Gracias por hacerle caso y venir.

—De nada. En realidad creía que te encontraría en la cena. Es una lástima que no puedas ir. Al menos no estás tan mal. Le diré a Clito para que no se preocupe tanto.

No atiné a decir nada y Camus, tras fruncir el ceño ligeramente, se dio vuelta para regresar al camino. Al ver que se alejaba sentí una presión en el pecho.

—Camus, espera —dije—. Iré contigo.

Camus, sorprendido, asintió. Le pedí que me esperara un momento y entré a la cabaña.

Empequeñecido por la oscuridad y mis palabras, Licantos bebía en silencio mirando el fuego. Al primer intento de explicación negó con la cabeza.

—Si papá Clito llama, entonces debes ir —sonrió.

Lo miré burlando la oscuridad. Había esperado un reclamo, una mala cara; algo que indicara molestia, pero en su lugar había recibido una sonrisa comprensiva. ¿Debía sentirme aliviado? La verdad no. Licantos pensaba que quien me obligaba a interrumpir nuestro encuentro era Clito y frente a él no podía ni quería hacer nada, no sólo porque sabía que al final terminaría perdiendo, sino también porque le convenía no contradecirlo. No imaginaba que estaba equivocado; que la verdadera razón de mi atroz partida no era Clito, sino Camus. De haberlo sabido no se hubiera mostrado tan comprensivo. Con todo, la confusión me resultó conveniente. Si Camus sospechó o dedujo lo que había estado haciendo, nunca me lo dijo. Respondió las preguntas que le hice sobre los asistentes de la reunión y asintió condescendiente a todas mis observaciones. Ya en el lugar de la reunión ignoró todas las miradas indiscretas y se mantuvo a mi lado. Escuchó atento todo cuanto quise decirle y no se incomodo con el alboroto de mis amigos. Clito no se acercó, pero intercambiamos miradas acusadoras. Él reclamándome mi anterior idiotez y yo rebelándome ante su vigilancia. Al final de la noche, aprovechando que Camus había sido abordado por Hefestión, caminé entre las fogatas y me planté a su lado.

—¿Qué demonios pretendías mandando a Camus a mi cabaña? —le pregunté. —No sé de que hablas —respondió sin mirarme.

—Claro que lo sabes. Lo hiciste a propósito —refuté—. Sabías que estaba solo con Licantos.

Clito frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirarme.

—Tú lo has dicho, estabas solo con Licantos.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Yo hago mi regalada gana.

Clito no dijo nada; se llevó la copa a los labios y volvió a mirar al frente.

—No es momento ni lugar para hablar de esto. Regresa con Camus y hazle compañía.

Quise reclamarle, pero me topé con la mirada de Camus y mi rabia fue remplazada por una extraña fascinación. Le dije a Clito que la conversación quedaba pendiente y regresé sobre mis pasos. Camus me recibió con un comentario sobre el habla macedonia y me preguntó si me iba a quedar mucho más en la reunión. Le dije que podíamos irnos si él quería y lo vi asentir con alivio. Nos escurrimos sin llamar la atención y una vez lejos de las risas intercambiamos apreciaciones sobre la fiesta.

—Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a la locuacidad macedonia —comentó Camus—. Es demasiada ilustrativa para mi gusto.

—¿Lo dices por las anécdotas de Cráteros? —le pregunté.

—Por esas y otras tantas de tus amigos.

Reí quedamente y traté de restarle importancia al asunto.

—El vino le suelta la lengua a todos. Seguro que tú también te volverías locuaz con unas copas de más.

—No creo. Primero porque de mi padre aprendí a beber con moderación. Segundo porque, a diferencia de tus amigos, no tengo nada interesante que contar.

—¿En serio? Pues no estoy tan seguro. Todos tenemos cosas que contar y tú te me antojas un hombre especialmente misterioso.

Camus frunció el ceño, pero no varió su tono de voz.

—Por supuesto. Y como tú, otros tantos. El punto es que todos se llevarían un fiasco al saber que sus suposiciones en verdad no tienen fundamento. Mi vida es una cadena de sucesos predecibles.

—Pues esa no es la impresión que da, muy por el contrario; toda tu persona parece salida de un mito.

Camus no mostró ninguna reacción, pero el tono más bajo de su voz me hizo saber que había tocado una fibra sensible.

—Quizás es el hecho de que precisamente no tengo nada extraordinario que contar lo que causa esa impresión. Nací en el seno de una familia acomodada, tuve como maestros a los mejores pensadores de la región, marché al servicio militar y llegado el momento me uní a la causa de unificación macedonia.

Nos habíamos detenido frente a su cabaña y yo me había puesto delante de la puerta, como impidiendo una despedida apresurada. Era noche de luna llena y todo el campamento lucía bañado por la luz azul de Artemisa. Podía ver claramente las facciones de Camus, el color y espesura de su cabello lacio, la sombra que producían sus flequillos, la inmovilidad de sus labios, el titilar de sus pupilas. Me sentía como mareado y colmado de algo sumamente delicioso. Quería gritar, correr, caer arrodillado y suplicar por algo. Pero sólo sonreí con resignación.

—Con vida predecible o no, para mí eres único, Camus. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Camus abrió enorme los ojos, sorprendido. Quiso decir algo, pero sus labios temblaron y por primera vez me esquivó la mirada.

—La amistad no se agradece, Milo. Y si fuera así, yo debería agradecerte a ti. Eres un buen hombre.

Aquella última frase, con todo lo sencilla que fue, me supo al mejor cumplido recibido. Mostré una gran sonrisa y me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Descansa. Mañana tendremos un día difícil —le dije. Camus asintió y sin agregar nada más pasó por mi costado. Yo me quedé un momento más allí y luego emprendí el camino hacia mi cabaña.

Ni los bueyes ni las oraciones lograron calmar al temperamental Poseidón y una tarde las tormentas redujeron a escombros el trabajo de meses. Alejandro, que había estado cazando bandidos tierra adentro, regresó sólo para toparse con una desalentadora desolación. Todos quisimos explicarle, pero fuimos hechos a un lado. Impotentes lo vimos caer de rodillas y maldecir amargamente. Nadie atinó a decir ni hacer nada y Hefestión debió convocar a una asamblea de urgencia en la tienda de la secretaría.

Sucio y exhausto, no me sentí a gusto con la orden, pero sin otra opción marché detrás de Clito. Al pasar cerca de una cabaña destruida me topé con los ojos impenetrables de Camus. Me detuve; él hizo ademan de acercarse, pero sentí un empujón y al girar me encontré con la sonrisa socarrona de Casandro. "Nuestro rey espera, espartano", me dijo. Me volví hacia Camus y lo vi asentir. Le dije con un gesto que volvería a buscarlo y corrí hasta alcanzar a Clito. En la asamblea soportamos primero una colorida retahíla de reprimendas y a continuación un silencio sepulcral. Intercambiamos miradas interrogantes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y tragamos saliva cuando Cráteros preguntó qué demonios íbamos a hacer después de semejante fracaso. Alejandro golpeó la mesa que tenía delante antes de responder que aquella era una pregunta en verdad estúpida. "Volver a empezar todo de nuevo, por supuesto. Pero esta vez asegurándonos que ninguna tormenta eche a perder el esfuerzo de nuestros hombres". Anonadados, no atinamos a rebatir tamaña locura. Cuando reaccionamos, más bien, cuando Clito lo hizo, Alejandro ya tenía aquel brillo feroz en sus ojos dicromáticos. Mi amigo quiso hacerle entrar en razón diciendo que la idea no sólo era absurda, sino también blasfema al ir en contra de los deseos de un dios. "Poseidón no quiere esa escollera; no podemos ir contra su voluntad divina". Alejandro, al no poder maldecir la alusión al dios, lo fulminó con la mirada. Clito siguió hablando, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más convencido; volviéndose la voz de muchas mentes. Mi rey le dejó hacer su descargo y luego preguntó quién opinaba igual que él.

Hubo un rápido e incomodo intercambio de miradas antes de que varios brazos se levantaran, la mayoría pertenecientes a generales veteranos. Yo miré de soslayo los rostros y me replegué en mi sitio al sentirme incapaz de tomar una posición. Sentí la mirada de Clito agujereándome la frente y tragué saliva. Casandro, apostado a mi lado, sonrió burlón. La reunión se dividió en dos. Por un lado los que apoyaban a Clito, por otro los que con su silencio se plegaban a Alejandro. Mi rey intercambió miradas con Hefestión y desvió la vista, pensativo.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces, gran Clito? —preguntó al fin. Mi amigo aguzó su expresión.

—Ataquemos por mar.

—No tenemos suficientes barcos.

—Vayamos a conseguirlos a Fenicia.

—¿Y mientras tanto qué?

Clito se humedeció los labios, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desmoronarse ante sus adeptos.

—Mientras tanto que nuestros hombres reanuden los trabajos.

Hubo un murmullo general y Hefestión pidió silencio. Alejandro habló:

—Que así sea entonces.

Sin darme muy bien por enterado de los siguientes pasos a seguir, abandoné la tienda de la secretaría y corrí en busca de Camus. Suponía que como todos estaría esperando noticias y quise impresionarlo contándole primero las "buenas nuevas". Lo busqué en el lugar donde lo había visto la última vez y al no encontrarlo decidí ir a su cabaña. Tan ansioso estaba que no miré por donde iba y terminé chocando con alguien.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, espartano? —me sonrió Casandro—. Quien sea diría que vas en busca de un tesoro.

Lo miré a través de mis largos flequillos. Había algo en sus ojos felinos que me hechizaba, igual o peor que una cobra egipcia. Lo vi ensanchar su seductora sonrisa y por instinto retrocedí; provocándole una risotada.

Desde que podía recordar había sido así; él acechándome y yo huyendo; no porque no pudiera hacerle frente, simplemente porque no quería. Por qué, no sé. Quizás porque su casa y la mía cultivaban una beneficiosa amistad, quizás porque sentía una atracción morbosa hacia lo desconocido, quizás porque no lo consideraba peligroso. Me limitaba a seguirle el juego y corría al menor atisbo de descontrol. Sin embargo, aquella vez fue diferente. No exactamente porque lo enfrenté, sino porque lo dejé sonriendo solo al divisar a Camus unos pasos atrás. Casandro se volvió a mirar y cambió su expresión simpática. Camus le sostuvo la mirada sin invertir mucho interés y le dio la espalda en cuanto estuve a su lado. Le dije que lo había estado buscando y le jalé del brazo para alejarlo de la enrarecida atmosfera. Caminamos hasta llegar a la playa y una vez allí deambulamos entre los escombros de la escollera destruida. Cansados, tomamos asiento en un grueso tronco y en silencio observamos el gris horizonte.

Aprovechando que Camus estaba concentrado en el mar, lo miré de soslayo. Estaba vestido con una túnica azul, medio envuelto en una capa blanca, con su esclavina rodeándole el cuello. Su cabello negro se mecía al viento, tenía las manos entrelazadas y la expresión distante… Aquella es una de las mejores imágenes que guardo de él. Aunque él no podría decir lo mismo, porque a diferencia de él yo no estaba tan deslumbrante. Mi túnica estaba salpicada de barro, al igual que mi coraza de bronce y cuero. Mi capa roja, típica de mi pueblo, estaba descolorida, y mis sandalias estaban mal amarradas.

Parecía que mientras él estaba listo para asistir a un simposio, yo regresaba de una guerra.

—Debemos dar un espectáculo al andar juntos —comenté—. ¿Cómo haces para estar siempre tan limpio?

—¿Eh?... Pues procuro no ensuciarme.

Giré el rostro para mirarlo y pestañeé varias veces; él también giró, curvó los labios y enarcó una ceja. Ambos reímos, divertidos por la paradoja, y luego volvimos al silencio inicial. Lo había buscado para informarle los últimos acuerdos, pero aquello ya no parecía tan importante. Estar callado e imaginar la tibieza de su piel, sí. No sé qué pensaba Camus, pero quise creer que exactamente lo mismo que yo. Aunque quizás no, porque en su próximo comentario habló de su madre.

—A mi madre le gusta el mar —dijo—. Le gusta tanto que puede dar media vida con tal de mirarlo cada atardecer.

Necesité un momento para responder algo apropiado.

—A mi madre también le gusta. Ha vivido muchos años encerrada a causa de su enfermedad.

—Nunca me comentaste nada al respecto.

—No es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

—Ya… ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —me había quedado pensativo—. Sí. Estaba recordando cuando mi padre me anunció que tendría un hermanito. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pues no sé. Un par de meses después mi madre amaneció enferma y decenas de médicos desfilaron por mi casa. Mis nodrizas no dejaron que me acercara a su habitación y al atardecer me vistieron de luto. Me llevaron con mi padre y él a su vez me llevó junto a una diminuta urna. "Es tu hermano", me dijo, "pídele a los dioses por él".

—¿Había muerto?

—Sí. Al parecer el cuerpo de mi madre no podía sostener más vida que la de ella.

—Lo siento mucho. Debió haber sido muy duro para tu padre y para ti.

—En ese momento para mi padre, después lo sería para mí.

—¿Te resultó difícil ser hijo único?

—Sí, pero no porque necesitara compañía, sino porque a medida que crecía me daba cuenta de la responsabilidad que significaba.

—Ya…

—Tú debes saberlo; también eres hijo único.

—Sí… Es difícil.

Hubo un extraño silencio y a continuación Camus cambió de tema.

—¿Tu madre está bien ahora?

—Está como siempre… Mi padre me escribió hace poco contándome que le ha hecho un jardín frente a su habitación.

—Debe estar contenta.

—No sé. Siempre me pareció que la atención le recordaba su aislamiento.

—¿Vive sola?

—No. Tiene un sequito de criados. Pero es como si el silencio se le hubiera metido en el cuerpo.

—Igual que a mi madre… Aunque está sana, es una mujer muy solitaria. Nunca logró conectarse con nadie, sólo conmigo, y ahora que estoy lejos sufre mucho.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—Dice que no la entiende, pero yo creo que si lo hace y que le asusta admitirlo. Es un griego elucubrado después de todo; mi madre en cambio es una persa venida a menos.

Cuando pienso en los días que pasé junto a Camus, pienso que las únicas veces que fue completamente sincero conmigo fue cuando me habló de la mujer que lo parió.

Los siguientes días fueron de interminable ajetreo para todos. Por un lado los obreros, de mano con los soldados, reiniciaron los trabajos de la escollera; por otro Alejandro empezó a organizar su viaje a Fenicia. Clito por ser el autor de la idea fue llamado a dirigir todos los preparativos y a sus funciones de Comandante se sumaron las de Capitán.

Escondido entre los soldados, lo vi ir y venir incontables veces, de la secretaría a la tienda real, y de la tienda real a su cabaña. Lo vi revisar mapas y contar caballos, y me alegré cuando supe que acompañaría a mi rey en su travesía. Licantos también se enteró y corrió a buscarme con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro rubicundo. Después del inconcluso encuentro en mi cabaña, ambos habíamos violado todas las normas de buena conducta al protagonizar apasionados encuentros. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, ignorando cualquier señal de alerta; buscando la menor oportunidad. Algunas veces en mi cabaña, pero casi siempre en la suya; comenzaba como un juego y terminaba en una verdadera lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Licantos me susurraba poemas de Alquíloco y yo le recitaba fragmentos de Sófocles. Nos aplastábamos y frotábamos estando de pie, y rodábamos sobre las mantas si teníamos la suerte de llegar a la cama. Nos tragábamos los gemidos, pero sudábamos y resoplábamos. Uno encima del otro, sin llegar nunca a estar completamente desnudos, buscándonos entre la maraña de ropas y cabellos. Ninguno de los dos quería rendirse al otro y además apenas estábamos conociéndonos de ese modo. Terminar en la mano del otro o simplemente caer rendidos de cansancio era lo más extremo que nos permitíamos; todo lo demás lo dejábamos a la imaginación.

Sin embargo, la tarde en que Licantos fue a buscarme para hablarme sobre el viaje de Clito sucedió algo distinto. No sólo compartimos la alegría de la noticia, también intercambiamos miradas cargadas de ansiedad. Empujados por estas nos besamos detrás de una carreta y a la primera distracción de mis guardias corrimos hacia una barraca de almacenamiento de armas. Nos arrastramos hasta el rincón más oscuro y empezamos el ya conocido juego de caricias y besos. Licantos se dejó empujar contra un montón de toldos y se mordió los labios al sentir mi lengua detrás de su oreja. Nos quitamos los cinturones y junto con las espadas los tiramos a un lado para que no estorbaran.

Estábamos por quitarnos también los mantos, pero oímos unos pasos acercándose. Nos miramos paralizados y sin saber qué hacer nos quedamos en completo silencio. La puerta se abrió y un par de cabezas se asomaron; echaron un vistazo y desaparecieron. Soltamos la respiración contenida y aun nerviosos escuchamos el crujir de las aldabas. No hicimos nada y tragamos saliva al darnos cuenta que estábamos encerrados. Pasado un momento Licantos intentó decir algo, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Le sujeté el brazo y lo atraje a mi pecho para abrazarlo.

Nuestros encuentros anteriores habían sido apresurados y poco satisfactorios a causa del miedo de ser descubiertos, pero finalmente había llegado el momento para estar solos. Encerrados allí, con todos esos objetos bélicos como fondo de nuestro teatro particular.

Supongo que no estaba pensando en todas las consecuencias que traería mis acciones. En todas las personas a las que de una u otra forma afectaría. Personas como mis padres, como Clito, como Camus. El inalcanzable Camus. Si bien éramos buenos amigos, también éramos algo más, y mi decisión lo afectaría tarde o temprano. Ya no podríamos ser lo que éramos hasta entonces y tampoco podríamos ser nada más en el futuro. Todas las posibilidades quedarían cerradas y tendríamos que aprender a vivir con otro nivel de interacción, quizás uno menos cercano y confidencial. La idea no me gustaba, pero no es que pudiera elegir. Estaba a punto de comprometerme y además lo que sea que yo sentía por él, él no lo sentía por mí. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevábamos siendo amigos, de todas las "confesiones" que nos hacíamos (las mías sinceras, las de él no tanto), un abismo nos separaba, uno cavado por él. Un abismo que yo en algún momento había intentado saltar, pero que en ese momento ya solo miraba con resignación. Camus nunca estaría conmigo, pero ya no importaba; me contentaba con al menos tenerlo como amigo; para todo lo demás tendría a Licantos.

En verdad no pensaba mucho en ese momento. Una ansiedad se había instalado en mi pecho y me empujaba a buscar consuelo en los brazos de mi compañero. Supongo que Licantos lo comprendió mejor que yo. Se quitó la capa y la tendió sobre el heno disperso. Nos recostamos en el improvisado lecho y por un momento no hicimos nada más que estar quietos el uno junto al otro. Pasada la conmoción, nos volvimos a buscar con apasionados besos. Licantos se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y me guió sobre su cuerpo. Le seguí con cuidado y no pasó mucho para que lograra acomodarme entre sus muslos. Nos besamos despacio y despacio nos fuimos desvistiendo. Ya desnudos nos miramos en silencio, más con cariño que con deseo, y nos abrazamos buscando a los niños que habíamos sido. Yo sentí ganas de llorar, no sé bien porqué, quizás por Camus, pero me obligué a sonreír mientras besaba su pecho desnudo.

No sentía algunas partes de mi cuerpo, pero la necesidad me mantenía con todos los sentidos despiertos. Licantos permanecía a la espera, decidido a tomar el papel de erómeno. Me besó suavemente en la boca y me rodeó el cuello. Permanecimos quietos y a continuación yo me aparté en busca de una mejor posición para de una vez por todas finiquitar ese contradictorio procedimiento. Quedé arrodillado entre sus cálidos muslos y traté de no pensar mientras me preparaba para el asalto. Licantos se mantuvo quieto, tratando de disimular el temblor de sus músculos, y al primer roce de mis dedos cerró los ojos. Quería ser considerado, quería que fuera especial. Quería tantas cosas, pero no podía. Era todavía muy inexperto y dependiente. Tal vez por eso no pude hacerlo, y agradecí el fuerte golpe en la puerta que truncó todo.

Licantos se incorporó de un impulso y miró asustado. Yo sentí un escalofrió. Quise fingir sorpresa, pero el siguiente golpe fue música para mis oídos.

—Señor, Milo, ¿está allí? —preguntaron del otro lado—. Somos nosotros, Eucadez y Lisandro. Por favor responda.

Eucadez y Lisandro eran mis guardias personales, los dos hombres más leales de mi regimiento. Con la respiración contenida, me volví hacia Licantos y me topé con una mirada furiosa. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, me empujó lejos de sí y buscó su túnica para vestirse. Yo intenté manejar la situación, pero todo fue inútil porque los dos hombres que esperaban afuera sabían exactamente lo que sucedía adentro; sabían de mi estado y el de mi acompañante, y pacientes esperaban la autorización para abrir la puerta. No se les ocurría pensar que esa autorización no llegaría, que yo podría mandarlos a la mierda. Sabían muy bien que no lo haría. Y no lo hice. Me vestí apresuradamente y busqué la mejor forma de recibirlos. Licantos hizo lo mismo, frustrado y furioso. Cuando al fin la puerta se abrió yo estaba sentado sobre el heno, agarrando mi cinturón, fingiendo toda la dignidad que no tenía en ese momento. Mis guardias no preguntaron nada ni miraron nada, se limitaron a invitarme a salir de allí con ellos.

—Está muy frío aquí, señor, por favor venga con nosotros —me ofreció su mano Eucadez. Lo miré sin estar seguro y tras tragar con dificultad acepté su ayuda y me puse de pie.

—Su espada, señor —me dijo Lisandro, también tendiéndome su mano.

Dudé, pero finalmente le entregué mi cinturón con mi espada envainada. Me volví hacia Licantos, pero no logré verlo.

—Su criado tiene lista su cena hace un buen rato —comentó Eucadez a modo de distracción.

Asentí, y tras voltear por última vez, me adelanté hacia la puerta. El viento golpeó mi rostro en cuanto salí de la barraca. Miré el horizonte y me estremecí al divisar sólo oscuridad. Tuve la idea de dar media vuelta y volver con Licantos, pero los rostros de mis guardias me neutralizaron, igual que las lanzas a un preso de guerra. Empecé a caminar rumbo a las cabañas consciente de que era seguido de cerca. Paré cuando me hube alejado lo suficiente de la barraca. Me di vuelta y bajo la sombra de un techo divisé a Eladio, el hombre de confianza de Clito. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y por mi mente pasaron imágenes de mi amigo ordenando mi búsqueda. Sentí rabia y murmuré una maldición en tracio.

Miré de soslayo a mis guardias y eché a correr. Los escuché llamarme y aumenté la velocidad. Esquivé todas las cabañas que se me pusieron delante y sólo me detuve cuando divisé la que pertenecía a Clito. Sin detenerme a considerar mis emociones y sus posibles consecuencias, caminé hacia la puerta y empujé con toda mi fuerza.

Clito se encontraba en plena reunión con sus generales y sufrió un sobresalto al verme aparecer. Nuestras miradas chocaron y toda mi rabia quedó revelada en el titilar de mis pupilas. Los guardias de mi amigo intentaron asirme de los brazos, pero fueron detenidos antes de que pudieran tocarme. Clito ordenó que nos dejaran solos y todos los presentes hicieron caso con expresión contrariada. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, yo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarme sobre él.

—¿Con qué derecho mandas a tus perros detrás de mi rastro? —grité.

Clito frunció el ceño.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo.

—No me obligues a sacarte las palabras a golpes… ¡Responde!

Supongo que debía verme terrible, pero Clito sólo pestañeó. Buscó la jarra de vino y me dio la espalda para servirse una copa.

—Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo —habló sin mirarme—. Apenas como y casi no duermo… ¿En verdad crees que me interesa tus andanzas?

La pregunta me provocó un estremecimiento. Contuve la respiración y retrocedí igual que un jabalí acorralado. Clito me miró por encima de su copa.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —me preguntó—. Se supone que eres un noble, ¿qué haces revolcándote en rincones inmundos con tu compañero de armas?

Mi expresión confusa mutó a una de total sorpresa. Un calor abrumador trepó por mis piernas y pugnó en mi garganta.

—Por Atena… —murmuré—. En verdad me estabas vigilando. ¡Cómo te atreviste, con qué derecho!

—Soy tu amigo, el único que cuida de tus intereses y los de tu padre.

—¡No! Sólo eres un imbécil que se cree mi dueño.

Clito no se había movido, ni siquiera había dejado de beber, pero su figura era increíblemente imponente. Me sabía débil y no necesitaba gritar para refutar mis insensatos alaridos; a fin de cuentas, él tenía razón y yo sólo era un jovenzuelo con mucho dinero y nada de sabiduría.

—Por Hera… —mascullé frustrado—. Sólo déjame en paz.

—De acuerdo.

Pensaba que me neutralizaría con un par de palabrotas, pero en lugar de ello salió con ese "de acuerdo". Lo miré con la respiración contenida y temiendo una emboscada retrocedí un par de pasos. Él volvió a beber y luego dejó la copa junto a la jarra. Caminó hasta un triclinio y tomó asiento.

—Siéntate —me pidió señalando el banco frente a él. Negué con la cabeza, rabioso y aterrado—. Como quieras —dijo—. No es que vaya a decir mucho tampoco.

—No pienso escucharte…

—Por supuesto. Sin importar que tan alto hable, tú nunca escuchas. Y está bien; eres joven y mereces aprender tus propias lecciones.

—¡Exacto! Y por eso no quiero que interfieras en mis asuntos. ¡Son míos!

—Lo sé… Por muy amigos que seamos, nuestras vidas nos pertenecen sólo a nosotros.

No tenía idea lo que trataba de decirme, pero para ese momento ya estaba totalmente atrapado en la telaraña de sus palabras. Clito era un hombre que siempre parecía tener razón, más aun cuando hablaba conmigo; que me diera la razón me resultaba peligrosamente sospechoso. ¿Acaso estaría tramando algo contra Licantos? No lo creía capaz, pero sabía que si quería podía arruinarlo. Para bien o para mal, todos allí estábamos bajo su yugo. Incluso yo, con toda mi nobleza y riqueza, dependía de él en muchos aspectos. Peor aún alguien sin ningún título oficial como Licantos. Si Clito decidía que ya no lo quería más cerca de mí podía mandarlo de vuelta a Macedonia. Y yo no podría hacer nada.

—¡Si le haces algo a Licantos, te mato! —solté con desesperación.

Clito me miró incrédulo, igual que un hombre a un niño torpe. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para examinarme, para calcular el tamaño de mi insensatez, y luego habló tranquilamente.

—No sé si es mi culpa, la de tu padre, o la de todos los hombres que han pasado por tu vida, pero al parecer estas convencido de que todo tiene que ver contigo… Dime, Milo, ¿en verdad crees que me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu cuerpo?

Lo miré sin pestañear, a punto mismo de deshacerme de confusión. ¿Qué quería en verdad ese hombre?

—La respuesta es no —dijo—. No me interesa lo que hagas con tu cuerpo. Es tuyo y tuyo son sus dolores y placeres. Sin embargo, soy amigo de tu padre, amigo de tu maestro, y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada viendo que te estas arruinando…

—¿Arruinando? Clito, por favor…

—Eres el único heredero de tu casa y sobre tus hombros cargas todas las ilusiones de tu casta espartana. La promiscuidad es motivo de vergüenza para cualquier hombre, más aun para uno que marcha al lado derecho del Gran Alejandro. ¿Qué diría tu padre si hasta sus oídos llegara tu nombre envuelto en un escándalo? ¿Qué dirían sus amigos, padres de tus amigos? ¿Lo has pensado? Seguro que no. Tú crees que eres libre, que con ayuda del brillo de tu oro puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras. Bueno pues, la verdad es que no eres capaz de lanzar una maldición al aire sin que otros se sientan ofendidos…

—¡Todos son una tanda de hipócritas…!

—Eso no te hace menos culpable. Hipócritas o no, están sedientos de poder y no discriminaran entre un proxeneta y un talentoso jovencito a la hora de señalar. ¿Y qué hay de Licantos? Él también tiene un padre y una casa que defender. ¿Dejaras que un capricho tuyo arruine su brillante futuro?

—No es un capricho.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Amor? ¿Milo de Micenas ama a Licantos de Macedonia?

Me miró esperando una respuesta que sabía no tenía. Sentí el peso de sus ojos negros, la potencia de su respiración, la inmovilidad de sus duras manos, y en medio de mi galopante frustración, me sentí reducido a las dimensiones de un gusano. No sólo no tenía consideración por mi padre, tampoco tenía respeto por Licantos. Clito tenía razón en todo, como siempre, y una vez más debía aceptarlo. Y él lo sabía. Sabía que una vez más había conseguido devolverme el buen juicio y que lo necesitaba para salir del lodo donde me había estado hundiendo. Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, de otros momentos difíciles, ya no iba a correr en mi ayuda. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Como yo no lo esperaba, la noticia me cayó como balde de agua helada. Aun antes de escucharlo, antes de pensarlo, algo se removió en mi interior y el pánico se apoderó de mi alma. Conocía tan bien a Clito que me bastaba ver sus enormes ojos negros para descubrir que había algo distinto en ellos.

—Milo —oí mi nombre y por instinto me adelanté un paso, dispuesto a detener el vendaval, más no pude decir nada. Me limité a mirar cómo mi amigo hacía su capa a un lado para ponerse de pie—. Milo —repitió al dar el primer paso hacia mí. Tragué saliva y me quedé muy quieto viéndolo avanzar la distancia que nos separaba. Sentí el peso de su mano derecha sobre mi hombro y el de sus ojos sobre mis pupilas—. Mi pequeño Milo, cuánto has crecido. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes los ojos más hermosos de toda Macedonia? Turquesas como el mar, cálidos como el sol, brillantes como la luna… Quien pueda verse reflejado en ellos al amanecer será muy afortunado.

Apreté los labios y bajé la mirada, conteniendo las ganas de derrumbarme en su pecho. Él deslizó su mano hasta mi nuca y me jaló hacia sí. No sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, pero sentir el calor abrazador de su cuerpo me confortó. Levanté mis brazos, que habían permanecido colgando a un lado de mi cuerpo, y rodeé su ancha espalda pensando que sería la última vez que lo haría. Él correspondió mi abrazo y permanecimos quietos por un momento. Luego me apartó y me sostuvo de los hombros.

—Voy a tomar un erómeno —dijo.

Aunque las palabras llegaron claras hasta mis oídos, no pude entenderlas a cabalidad. Balbuceé algo y me quedé con la boca abierta, a la espera de una mejor explicación. Clito dijo:

—Un muchacho al que instruiré y guiare…

Me solté de su agarre y retrocedí para enfrentarlo. No pensaba claramente, pero no podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio.

—No tienes edad para tener un erómeno y además nunca quisiste uno —escupí.

—No tengo edad, pero tengo dinero y un lugar importante en esta campaña. Y sobre si quise o no uno, eso es algo que no voy a discutir contigo.

—¡Pero…!

—Milo, por favor. No te cuento esto para oír tu opinión, te lo cuento para que estés enterado. A partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes.

—¡Por supuesto! Me harás a un lado, te olvidaras de mí…

—No digas tonterías. Nuestra amistad nunca cambiara.

—Pero ya no tendrás tiempo para mis asuntos.

—Sí, ¿pero acaso no era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué te dejara sólo con tus asuntos?

Me quedé con las palabras en la boca, atrapado en mi propia trampa. El tiempo se detuvo y por un instante sentí ganas de hacer una de mis pataletas infantiles, esas que eran impensables delante de mi padre, pero que resultaban muy útiles en presencia de Clito. Sin embargo estaba demasiado perplejo como para intentar cualquier cosa y en lo único que pensaba era en que estaba por sufrir una gran pérdida a manos de un insecto.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté.

Clito endureció su expresión, dudoso de responder.

—El hijo menor de Seuluco, Queo.

—No lo conozco.

—Acaba de llegar de Macedonia… Apenas pueda te lo presentare. Ahora debo irme, aun tengo mucho que organizar para el viaje a Fenicia.

Me miró a la espera de alguna reacción y al no ver ninguna fue por su espada. Quieto como una estaca, lo escuché moverse entre los baúles, escuché el sonido de la hoja de metal al ser envainada y luego el de unos pasos. No me moví, ni siquiera volteé, pero sentí la última mirada que Clito me echó desde la puerta, fue una que mezcló cariño de padre y autoridad de maestro. La oscuridad me envolvió en cuanto estuve solo, empujándome hacia el lecho de mi amigo. Mis hombres estaban esperando afuera, muertos de frio y hambre, pero a mí no me importó en absoluto; me dejé caer sobre las mullidas almohadas y hundí el rostro en ellas dispuesto a divagar un rato. Cuando me sentí presa del sueño me acomodé dejando un espacio para Clito. El sueño no tardó en llegar e igual que la oscuridad me envolvió por completo. No soñé con nada y varias horas más tarde desperté al oír las primeras trompetas del ejército. Había amanecido y los soldados se preparaban para su entrenamiento matutino. Me di vuelta y quedé boca arriba; me froté los ojos, haciendo a un lado mis bucles castaños, y lancé un sonoro bostezo. Me quedé mirando el rustico techo y en cuanto recordé lo que había sucedido horas antes, fruncí el ceño. Miré a todos lados buscando a Clito y al no hallarlo me incorporé. No había rastro de su presencia, pero alguien me había quitado la capa y las sandalias y me había tapado con una gruesa manta. Él sin duda. ¿Pero dónde estaba? Si esa era su cabaña y esa su cama y nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos cuando era necesario… ¿Dónde estaba?

Una amarga sensación se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Todavía adormecido, caminé hasta el único triclinio y me calcé las sandalias. Mientras me amarraba los cordones me pregunté si mi amigo había pasado la noche con el tal Queo, si aun estaba con él y si debía sentirme molesto por eso. Muy a pesar de nuestra última conversación, yo me sentía su _único_ compañero, al menos en teoría, y en ese contexto un tercero, cualquiera que fuera, era poco más que un intruso. Sin importar que fuera hijo de Seuluco, que tuviera la aprobación del pueblo e incluso la bendición de los dioses, no era bienvenido, no por mí, y tenía que desaparecer, de buena o mala forma.

Me tiré la capa al hombro derecho y salí de la cabaña. Caminé entre los montones de armas y leña, y llegué hasta mi cabaña. Mi criado y mis guardias, dormidos en un rincón, se levantaron de un salto en cuanto puse un pie dentro. No miré a ninguno y de camino a mi recamara le ordené a mi criado prepararme un baño. El muchacho se apresuró a tomar una jofaina y salió veloz en busca de agua tibia. Mis guardias esperaron alguna orden, pero sólo les pedí que me dejaran solo. Hicieron un saludo marcial y también se fueron. Una vez solo, bebí un tazón de agua y tomé dos manzanas de un cesto. Me senté al borde de mi cama y entre mordida y mordida fui trazando un plan. Entré desnudo a la tina y dejé que mi criado me lavara el cabello con aceites cítricos; me froté la piel con una arcilla perfumada y me hundí en el agua. Una vez seco, le indiqué a mi criado hacerme una media cola y soporté paciente la incursión de la peineta en mi cabello. Si bien Alejandro había impuesto entre los jóvenes nobles la moda del cabello corto y el rostro bien afeitado, yo me aferraba a mis antiguas usanzas y no dejaba que ninguna tijera diezmara mi larga cabellera. Cuando me preguntaban por qué, sonreía con arrogancia y agitaba mi capa. "Porque soy un espartano", decía. Alejandro refunfuñaba con esa respuesta, pero no hacía nada para cambiarla; él más que nadie sabía que si bien mi alma le pertenecía a Esparta, mi lealtad era exclusiva de Macedonia.

Cuando mi criado terminó con mi cabello se apresuró a ayudarme con la corta veste. La alisó y ciñó a mi cintura con un cinturón bordado. Me preguntó si llevaría capa o manto y al verme distraído fue por uno de mis mantos rojos. Lo cruzó en diagonal por mi pecho y lo aseguró con un prendedor en mi hombro derecho. Se tomó su tiempo para unos últimos arreglos y una vez satisfecho retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Quedó muy bien —dijo. De camino a la puerta le revolví el cabello.

—Gracias —le dije—. Si alguien viene a buscarme dile que desperté con dolor de cabeza y fui a dar un paseo.

Unos tímidos rayos de sol me hicieron entrecerrar los ojos al salir de la cabaña. Al parecer Poseidón había oído nuestros ruegos. Sintiendo el cabello húmedo contra mi espalda, caminé sin prisa cuidando no pisar el barro de los improvisados senderos. No quería detenerme a conversar con nadie, pero eso no evitó que respondiera los saludos a distancia que me hicieron mis amigos. Al dejar atrás las cabañas de los generales me sentí aliviado. Al lado derecho tenía el mar y al izquierdo la ciudad vieja. Aligeré el paso y pronto estuve solo. Me detuve para volverme a ver y respiré profundamente al sentir la brisa marina metiéndose entre los pliegues de mi ropa. Sonreí y seguí mi camino. El sol estaba más alto y a contra luz todo parecía irreal. A los lejos divisé una gallarda figura. Fruncí el ceño y puse una de mis manos delante de mi frente para ver mejor. No lo creía posible, sin embargo era él. De pie a la orilla del mar, concentrado en el lejano horizonte.

—Camus…

Su nombre salió en forma de exhalación de mis labios, tan bajo que casi ni yo mismo lo oí, pero él volteó y clavó sus ojos en mis pupilas. Sentí una conmoción visceral y contuve la respiración. Él no apartó la mirada, inmutable, y haciéndose dueño de todos los movimientos del mundo dio el primer paso en mi dirección. Lo observé hechizado por unos instantes y luego recompuse mi postura, bajando la mano y separando ligeramente las piernas, de modo que pudiera soportar su arrebatadora presencia. No atiné a hacer nada más y fue él quien habló.

—No recuerdo haberte citado aquí —dijo.

—¿Eh? —fruncí el ceño, sin comprender. Lo vi sonreír y me sentí bruto al entender que se trataba de una pequeña broma—. Vine a caminar. No pensé encontrarme con nadie. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—También vine a caminar.

—Ah… —no sabía qué más decir, de pronto era difícil pensar.

Camus curvó los labios ligeramente, condescendiente y penetrante. Me miró de pies a cabeza, de forma amable, y habló.

—Te ves bien.

Tardé en asimilar el comentario, pero en cuanto lo hice, enrojecí.

—Sí. Bueno, acabo de bañarme.

¿Acabo de bañarme? En verdad podía llegar a ser tonto cuando me lo proponía. Camus acentuó la curva de sus labios, casi llegando a sonreír, y se dio vuelta para mirar el mar.

—Me enteré lo de Clito —dijo. Fruncí el ceño, sorprendido, y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Ah, sí. Desde hoy se hará cargo de aquel muchacho. Supongo que iba a pasar en algún momento, con él o con otro. En verdad no me importa. Es un hombre adulto y puede hacer lo que quiera. Sólo espero que el pobre muchacho no se aburra. Clito es un gruñón.

Camus se volvió a mirarme con expresión confundida. Yo seguí hablando.

—Ya veremos quién aguanta más. De momento yo creo que Clito la tendrá difícil; además de mí, nunca se ha hecho cargo de nadie.

Tenía más cosas por decir, pero al intuir que había metido la pata cerré la boca. Camus me miró sin decir palabra y finalmente volvió su vista al mar.

—Me refería al viaje que hará a Fenicia. No sabía nada respecto a lo demás.

¡Qué me parta un rayo!, pensé. Era un imbécil y allí estaba la prueba.

—Camus, yo no…

—No te preocupes. Seré discreto.

—Mmm… Gracias. Es un tema complicado.

Otra vez dejó de ver el mar para mirarme a mí, tan o más penetrante que antes. Preguntó:

—¿Complicado para quién?

Fue como una piedra lanzada a mi cara, como una espada filosa tajando mi espalda. Camus esperó una respuesta y al no recibirla continuó.

—No quiero ser grosero ni entrometido, pero cualquiera que te escuchara diría que estás celoso.

—¡Qué!

—Dime, Milo, ¿qué hay exactamente entre tú y Clito?

* * *

**Continuara...**


End file.
